Baby On Board
by waldorfxfastfan
Summary: After one drunken night at a party, Blair finds herself in a sticky situation. Being a teen parent was never something her or Chuck had seen themselves doing, but life happens. Completely AU. Chair. Rating will change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Gossip Girl Story! Just something that's been playing around in my mind, please review and et me know if it's worth continuing. Thank you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Never had she felt like this, in all of Blair Waldorf's 17 years of life had she felt like this. Her face rested against the coolness of the porcelain toilet. She groaned as she felt her insides twisting again, and knew what was going to come once again. She lurched forward and emptied last night's liquor into the toilet.

"B? You good?" Blair's best friend, Serena van der Woodsen asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm never drinking that much again S, I mean it," Blair mumbled.

Serena chuckled, "You say that every time B." Blair rolled her eyes, fully aware Serena couldn't see her, and stood up on her shaky legs. Her large t-shirt covered her pajama shorts and her fluffy slippers covered her feet. She grimaced when her head pounded once more.

"This was worse than usual Serena."

"Shouldn't have drunk so much!" Serena laughed as she hopped back into Blair's room and on her bed.

"Why don't you feel like shit?"

"Because _I_ did not get trashed, I simply had a few drinks," Serena said flipping through a fashion magazine. Blair lay down next to her best friend on the bed, closing her eyes and a pout set on her face.

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my legs hurt," Blair went on to list all the things wrong with her, "my eyes hurt, ugh even my…" Blair abruptly sat up, eyes wide, face set in confusion.

"Blair?" Serena asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Were you with me all night?"

"Well, most of it, why does it matter?"

"Serena!" Blair exclaimed. "No, no, no. It can't be, I was at the couch all night watching people play cards. I don't do that, not till marriage, my 10-year plan would be all screwed up-" Blair rambled to herself.

"What the hell are you talking about Blair?" Serena interrupted. Seriously, Blair sounded crazy right now.

"Serena, I think I- Well I, ugh Serena, I _hurt_ like down _there,"_ Blair whispered the last part as if it were an evil word. Register clicked on Serena's face when she understood what Blair was talking about. "But I mean, I've been in that situation before S, I always say no! Never would I say yes, so it can't be that," fear was clearly plastered across Blair Waldorf's face, and it was something Serena wasn't sure to seeing on her best friend. "How can I tell?" she turned to Serena.

Serena sat dumbstruck, how was she suppose to know? She was conscious the night it happened to her and knew it had happened. "B, I have no idea what to say. I mean, does it hurt bad or just…?" she trailed off.

"I don't know!" She covered her face with her hands in aggravation. "I think I had sex last night."

" _Think?_ B! How can you not know for sure?"

"Serena now is not the time!" Blair yelled, standing up and walking to her closet to pick out her clothing. She settled on a pair of leggings and a pale blue shirt with her boots. "Let's go, get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"To find out if I had sex!" Blair yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two girls walked out Blair's front door and into Blair's 2001 Honda Civic, the one thing her father left her before leaving two years ago. She hadn't heard from the guy since, not that it mattered; he wasn't much of a father when he was around. His departure hadn't impacted her; her mother on the other hand was a train-wreck.

She would be what Blair would call an 'unfit mother.' Eleanor Waldorf had a different man in her bed every night, the house was a mess, and Blair basically raised herself her teen years. However, Blair would never admit how much it hurt her to know she was practically alone, abandoned by her family. Never would she let someone on the outside know what her life was like at home. Blair Waldorf had a reputation to uphold.

"Blair, where are we going?" Serena asked looking out the window as Brooklyn passed by her.

"A clinic," Blair's tone was clipped.

"A clinic? How do you know of a clinic?"

"Where do you think my mom goes? I've had to driven her at least 40 times," Blair said, a hint of disgust with her mothers actions in her voice. She made a left onto the street and pulled into the parking lot. It was a small one-story building, the paint on the outside peeling, and hardly anyone in the parking lot. Turning the car off, she grabbed her purse and started for the building, Serena in tow. Serena had to practically run to catch up with Blair.

* * *

Blair cringed at the sound of the paper crinkling beneath her. She sat on the examination table with a thin paper gown clinging to her skin. Her clothes sat in the chair next to her, where Serena should have been, but Blair requested she wait in the waiting room. Looking at all the posters of the female body and pregnancy gave Blair goose bumps. The nurse had come in, asked simple questions about Blair, took vitals, and told her the doctor would be in shortly. That was 15 minutes ago. She sighed and leaned back on the table, her stomach still churning. She still couldn't comprehend what she had done last night. Really, Blair Waldorf having sex with a random? Never in her life would she do that.

"Miss Waldorf?" A lady came in with a white gown and clipboard in her hands. "Hi, I'm Juliet, Doctor Sharp," she extended her hand and Blair nervously took it. It was cold. Her eyes scanned the clipboard and she looked up to meet Blair's gaze. "Alright Blair, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Sharp took a seat on her rolling stool and looked at Blair to speak.

She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth only to shut it and open it once more. "I um, I'm not completely sure, things are a blur, but I think I had sex last night." God, could this be any more embarrassing? She refused to meet the doctor's eyes, instead she fixed her eyes on the dirty floor beneath her.

"Think? Could you elaborate please, Miss Waldorf?"

"I was drunk last night, and I woke up this morning hurting," she could feel the heat creeping into her face – she wanted to cry.

"Oh," Dr. Sharp got it, "And you've never had sex before?" she asked, scribbling something down.

"No," Blair mumbled.

"Alright, if you could lay all the way back, we can get the examination started Blair," Dr. Sharp smiled sweetly.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Serena asked, after running out of the building to catch up with Blair. She got out of the room as soon as her 'examination' was over. She kept walking to her car, ignoring Serena's question. Why'd she bring her again? "Well?"

"What do you want me to say Serena?" Blair turned to face her friend and snapped. "I had sex okay?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking to her car. Right now she just felt like crying. Crying from embarrassment, crying from not knowing who she slept with, crying because she just felt sore – everywhere. Blair started her car and sighed.

"Blair?" Serena asked quietly on the ride back.

"Yeah?"

"Did you, you know? Use protection?"

Blair's heart dropped. Had she used protection? She felt her heart speed up, her hands on the steering wheel becoming clammy. "I – I don't know."

"Oh God, B," Serena said, "It'll be alright."

But Blair wasn't so sure anything would be alright. Why would they? Nothing in Blair Waldorf's life seemed to be going right for the past 5 years.

* * *

Bright. Way too bright for this early in the morning. Chuck's head pounded as he sat up on the couch he had slept on the night before. Thank God for Nate letting him crash at his place, Chuck's dad would have been pissed if he had returned home drunk. He groaned as he ran his hand through his messy hair looking for Advil in the bathroom. He sighed in content when he found the bottle and swallowed two. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, hair a complete mess and a hickey on his neck.

His eyed widened in shock as he looked at the hickey once more. He had sex last night? He smirked, of course he had sex last night – he was Chuck Bass. Walking back into Nate's room he found his friend awake on the bed looking at his phone. "Morning," Nate mumbled, his voice hoarse. "How was your night?"

Chuck smirked once more, "I'd say she had a lot of fun."

"So you got it in then?" Nate grinned.

"You know I always do," he laughed and sat on the couch in Nate's bedroom.

"Well who was it?"

"That my dear friend is for me to know and you to find out."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Don't be a dick."

Chuck laughed, "Blair Waldorf."


	2. Chapter 2

**The response has been incredible! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to, it means a lot. The pill issue some of you brought up is addressed in this chapter as well. _Italics are flashbacks._ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The day consisted of Serena and Blair making a list of all the people they could remember that had been at the party. They were both in pajamas with snacks surrounding them. Blair sighed and lay back, this was hopeless.

"I give up."

"No B! I need to know who deflowered my best friend so I can kick his ass the next time I see him," Serena insisted. Blair gave her an incredulous look, "What? What type of friend would I be if I didn't kick his ass B?" Serena said and Blair laughed.

"Well I can't remember who else I talked to that night," Blair shrugged.

"We'll take a break," Serena said, and grabbed her phone after hearing it beep. "Oh lucky us, Nate invited me out for coffee."

"And how does that make _us_ lucky?"

"Because you're coming. Nate was at the party, maybe he saw who you were with last night." Blair agreed to go and both got dressed. Serena in a knee length pink dress with heels and Blair in a black skirt and green blouse. They walked the short distance to the coffee shop Nate was waiting at and spotted him at a table. Someone was across from him, but his head wasn't visible, only the back of his head. The duo made it to the table and was greeted by Nate standing up and hugging both.

"Uh, this is Chuck, I hope you don't mind he came along," Nate motioned to Chuck.

"Not at all," Serena slid in the seat next to Nate and Blair continued standing. Serena gave her a look and then motioned to the chair beside Chuck. Realizing she was the only one still standing, Blair took the seat next to Chuck.

"Good to see you Blair," Chuck said, taking a flask out of his coat pocket and pouring some of the contents into his coffee. Blair cringed inwardly at the smell of the alcohol. Chuck seemed to catch her staring and offered her the flask with a smirk, which she declined with a headshake. Nate and Serena seemed to be in a deep conversation about the party last night. Having no interest, Blair popped a grape in her mouth from the plate in front of her. Her mind drifted elsewhere in her state of boredom.

" _I'm just so tired," Blair laughed as she spoke to the group of people around her. The leather couch was sticking to the back of her legs as she sat. Someone handed her another cup, Carter? His face was too blurry for her to focus on it. She happily accepted it and took a sip. Vodka? Yes, definitely vodka. "I need a drink!" she announced. Someone handed her a Gatorade and she mixed it before taking a satisfying sip._

" _Blair!" Georgina Sparks yelled running to the couch. "Serena said to tell you she's leaving and will be back later," she spoke drunkenly. "I think she left with Nate Archibald," she laughed. Blair found herself laughing too, although it wasn't funny._

" _Who would want to leave this?" a husky voice spoke from next to her. She turned her head to the left to see the stranger. He slid his hand on her thigh and up the skin uncovered by her dress. Her eyes felt heavy and she took one good look at his before they closed and she drifted off to sleep._

"Blair!" Serena snapped her fingers in front of Blair's face. "Do you want to-"

"Serena, I need to speak to you – _now_."

"Okay, let's go," she stood up confused, "We'll be right back," she told Nate and then followed Blair to the bathroom. "Blair, what's going on?"

Blair passed back and forth in the bathroom, one lady washing her hands looking at her like she was crazy. Blair stopped pacing and met Serena's eyes. "It's him, out there."

"Nate?" Serena almost yelled.

"No Serena! _Chuck,"_ she whispered his name.

Serena's eyes bugged out, "Chuck Bass? Are you sure? Blair, he's like, _bad._ I don't think you would have slept with him, even in the state you were in."

"Well I mean, I think it was him. I can't remember, all I do is that he sat next to me on the couch, and then I blacked out. What should I do? Do I ask him?"

"No, no you can't do that. Let's just leave," Serena grabbed Blair's hand and rushed out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry Nate, but Blair isn't feeling so good, you don't mind if we leave right?"

"Of course not," Nate said with sincerity. "Feel better Blair."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Blair was applying her mascara in the bathroom when she heard her mother wake. It was her first day back at school, the start of her senior year. She had her best clothes on, a black pencil skirt, pink blouse, and black blazer. Her hair was curled and a perfect bow headband rested atop her head. She smiled in the mirror, she looked perfect.

"Looking good B," Serena greeted her at the front doors to the school. They walked in together and to Blair's locker. "So how was your morning?"

"Apart from my moms new boyfriend throwing bottles at walls? Just swell, how about you," Blair shut her locker and held the books in her hands.

"Apart from waking up and seeing Bart Bass having breakfast with my mom? Wonderful."

"That must be gross," Blair commented, thinking of Chuck's father and Serena's mom together. "What does she see in him anyway? Isn't he married?"

"It doesn't make a difference to either of them apparently," the blonde shrugged and walked with Blair to homeroom. "But I heard them talking about Bart and Evelyn possibly breaking things off."

"But if Bart moves in then…"

"Yeah, Chuck comes with him, don't remind me," Serena rolled her eyes and took her seat next to her best friend. They got all their material on their desks waiting for the teacher to arrive, when Blair got a pang in her stomach. Her hand immediately moved to it and felt it grumble. _Oh God._ She knew this feeling. Abruptly, she stood up and rushed out of the room, passing the teacher and ran down the hall. Serena up-ed and followed her best friend, apologizing to the teacher.

Blair sat bent over the toilet, one hand gripping the bowl while the other held her hair back. She heard Serena calling her, but was too busy emptying her stomach to respond. Tears unwilling fell down her face as she stomach clenched again but nothing came out.

"Blair! Open the door!" Serena yelled and knocked again. She opened the stall door to reveal Serena standing there, looking worried. She walked past her and to the sink to rinse out her mouth, once again too embarrassed to talk. "B…" They faced each other, both looking down at Blair's stomach before Serena embraced Blair in a hug. Blair allowed herself to sob freely into Serena's shoulder.

"Did you take a test?" Serena asked, now both sitting on the floor against the bathroom wall. Blair shook her head and wiped her eyes with her tissue. "What're you waiting for?"

"I'm scared," Blair responded in a low voice.

"How long have you been throwing up?"

"A few days. It's just in the morning."

"B, this is serious, you can't just ignore it."

"Don't you think I know that Serena?" she snapped. "I'm the one with something in me moving around constantly, growing everyday, not you." Serena kept her mouth shut for the next 10 minutes as they sat there, glancing at Blair every few minutes to see her just staring at the floor too.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" Serena offered a small smile. Blair nodded and the two got up off the door. Arms linked, they made their way out of the school undetected. Blair hit the car button on her keychain and opened her door.

"Where to ladies?"

Serena and Blair turned around to see Chuck with a group of people standing around a car smoking. He took a drag before handing it to the guy next to him, Damien. "Out," Serena answered before shutting her car door. Blair didn't attempt an answer before doing the same as Serena and driving away, looking in her rearview mirror to see him staring at her car. "B, do you think it's him?"

"I do. I try so hard S, so hard to try and remember that night, but it's just all black. I get glimpses here and there, but never enough to know what happened. So where to?"

"I know you don't want to, but I really think you should drive to the pharmacy and buy some tests," Serena urged her. Blair nodded and drove to the nearest one.

" _So soft," he mumbled. She was on her back, on one of the softest beds she'd even been on. Her knees were bent, him between them, trailing kisses up her thigh while his hand caressed the other. She shut her eyes, how could something as simple as a kiss feel so good? She felt him get off the bed and cross the room to the door. Was this his room? Her head was still spinning, but she made out his figure coming back and climbing on top of her. Why did she feel as if she had no control over her body?_

" _I'm scared," she whispered._

" _You should be," his husky voice replied before positioning himself between her._

"Are these good?" Serena asked holding up two different boxes of pregnancy tests. Blair wiped the stray tears on her face away before Serena could turn around and see.

"Yeah, let's go," she turned and made her way to the register. The cashier gave a disapproving look as she rang up the items. _Might as well get used to that look,_ Blair thought to herself. She'd be getting it a lot more when people found out what she did.

* * *

Serena sat on Blair's bed waiting for her to return from the bathroom. She flipped through a magazine when Blair's bedroom door opened and she walked in. All Blair wanted was for her gut feeling to be wrong. She wasn't pregnant, she didn't have sex, and she was still the perfect Blair Waldorf. She sat next to Serena and sighed. One minute and she'd have her answer. She placed all four sticks down on her dresser and stared at them from her bed. Blair startled when her timer went off. She walked up to the sticks and glared down at them.

A giant purple plus.

"Didn't the doctor offer you anything, you know, to fix this?"

"You mean the pill?" Blair asked and Serena nodded. "Of course she did, but it just didn't feel right taking it. I couldn't S."

Serena appeared beside her and looked over her shoulder. Blair's heart dropped. It was all real, and soon it would be obvious to everyone. "We got this, don't worry," Serena reassured her and rubbed her arm.

"No Serena. We _don't_ 'got' this. I'm 17! I cannot have a baby, especially with that scum! What am I suppose to do now? My entire future is over, all my plans – gone! I'll never leave the city and make a life for myself; I'm going to have to face everyone while looking like a balloon! And what about Chuck? He may not want anything to do with this thing!"

"You really need to calm down. I understand this whole situation sucks for you right now, but do not take it out on me, Blair," Serena grabbed her coat and left Blair standing in the middle of her room alone. She grabbed the tests and threw them in her trashcan. It was all too surreal.

"Blair! I need you!" her mother's voice yelled from down the hall. Quickly fixing her blotched eyes with makeup, she went to her mom's room. Eleanor was across the bed, her eyes bloodshot. "I need you to run to the store and get me some more," she slurred, holding up her empty beer bottle. "Go!"

"Mom," she walked across the room and grabbed the bottle from her. "This needs to stop!" She yelled.

"Give it back!" Eleanor attempted to get off the bed, only to lose her footing and fall in front of Blair.

"Don't you see what you're doing to us? How can you stand to live like this?" Blair sobbed. She walked out, bottle in hand, and left the room. Maybe a nap would do her good. She laid herself in the bed and closed her eyes, begging her tears to leave her alone.

A loud ringing woke Blair from her deep slumber. Confused, she sat up and looked around. How long had she slept? The view outside showed it was now nighttime. She grabbed her phone to see Serena's name on the caller ID. "What?" she asked, her voice full of sleep.

"B! I miss you!" She was clearly drunk.

"Serena where are you?"

"I'm at a party, B! You'll never guess how many guys here are trying to get with me!" she laughed. Blair sighed, why was that something Serena was proud of? "I'm at Nate's, come party with us!"

"I'm coming to get you. Don't do anything stupid," she hung up without a response and looked at the time. 10 PM. Blair grabbed her purse and keys and left her house. It was always her babysitting Serena when drunk. One day soon it would be her responsibility to take care of someone. The thought made her mouth dry.

Twenty minutes and a few wrong turns later, Blair pulled up to Nate Archibald's house. All lights were on and music was blasted. How did his neighbors put up with this? She would have surely called the cops due to the noise. She parked her car across the street and made her way up to the front door.

She raised her hand and knocked hard on the front door. She heard commotion inside but no one came to the door. She knocked harder, and finally it swung open. A very drunk Bass stood in the doorway nursing a solo cup.

"Miss. Waldorf, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here for Serena."

"Your panties are your ticket in," he said and held his hand out.

"You're disgusting," she scoffed. "Get out of the way Chuck."

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait! I was away and didn't have my laptop with me. Theres something i want to discuss, Chuck _DID NOT_ rape Blair. This is discussed on chapter 6, which i just wrote. But just know Blair was a willing participant in it, he didn't rape her. This chapters pretty short too, sorry...**

 **Please continue with your awesome feedback! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blair pushed her way past Chuck and into the house. The house was full of people; she'd never find Serena here. "Where's Serena?" she asked Chuck.

"Blonde? Legs? I think she went upstairs with good old Humphrey." _Great_. "I could keep you company," Chuck whispered in her ear. Goosebumps rose on Blair's arm and she shook him off.

"I'm fine."

"What about a drink?"

"Water?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and walked away from her. She followed and they ended up in the kitchen where a couple was making out on the kitchen table. "Gross," she muttered. He handed her the water bottle and she took a sip, she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. Her hair was brushed off her shoulder and she turned to see Chuck with it between his fingers.

 _Blair sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms stretched out behind her holding herself up. His body stood in front of her, his fingers trailing up her arm and stopping at her hair, pulling it. She moaned and he pushed her back onto the bed._

" _You have beautiful hair…"_

"Stop," she smacked his hand away, feeling sick. A smirk took over his face and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind last time, in fact, I remember _you_ being a hair tugger."

Blair's heart lurched, her mouth agape, "You remember that night?" He nodded, looking utterly confused. "What do you remember? Tell me everything."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Please," Blair said desperately. "Just give me anything."

"You really don't remember?" He asked, frowning. Blair shook her head, waiting for him to continue, "Well, you were so shy till I drove you wild," Chuck mumbled, moving close to her and putting his lips to her ear. _Oh God. That voice._

"I-I need to find Serena," she pushed him away once more and went off to find her best friend. She rushed through the living room looking around for the blonde. She finally spotted her sitting in a circle with a group of people playing – spin the bottle? Utterly disgusted by how someone would want to kiss that many people in one game, she walked over to Serena and grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"Blair! I knew you would come!" Serena wrapped her arms around Blair in a hug and she laughed. "Come play with us!"

"No Serena, we need to go, come on."

"Okay bossy," Serena rolled her eyes and stumbled to where Blair was walking. "Hold on! You're walking too fast, and I'm really tired Claire."

"Claire? Serena what the hell are you saying," Blair yelled and put her arm around Serena.

"I mean Blair, silly!" the blonde laughed and disattached herself from Blair, walking over to the couch occupied by a number of people. Blair just wanted to get the hell out of here, but Serena seemed to have other plans. "I'm taking a nap," Serena nodded to herself and closed her eyes; she was knocked out in seconds. Nate sat across from them on the other couch, taking a hit off a joint.

"What did Serena take?" she asked him.

He laughed, "You know her, she likes to party. Probably had a little bit of everything, all the best drug dealers are here tonight."

"This is ridiculous," Blair said, and attempted to pull Serena up from the couch but failed.

"I can show you two a room for tonight if you want," Nate offered. Blair nodded and he stood up, and effortlessly lifted Serena over his shoulder. She followed him up the staircase and to an unoccupied room that consisted of one large bed. He placed Serena on the left side before checking to make sure Blair was okay. She said a quick thanks and he was gone.

"I can't believe you S," Blair said angrily while taking off Serena's heels. Where the hell was the bathroom? She left the room and glanced down the hall – one of those three doors had to be it. After walking in on make-out sessions, she found the right door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a redhead, lipstick smeared, walking out with a Chuck Bass zipping his pants behind her. Blair nearly gagged at the sight; did people really have no respect for themselves these days? Letting the both of them pass her, she made her way in to do her business.

"Waldorf! Hurry up I need to piss!" Chuck banged on the door.

"You were just in here!" she said, leaning over the toilet bowl, desperately wishing he would leave. She did not need him to hear her throwing up.

"I was too busy to piss," she could hear the proud smile plastered across his face. He smacked the door a few more times before giving up and walking away. _Thank God._ She took deep calming breaths trying to eliminate the nausea. After a few moments, it subsided and she left. The hall was empty and she quickly made it back to the room she was sleeping in for the night. While Serena was knocked out drooling, Blair made herself comfy on the opposite side of the bed.

Blair woke the next morning to someone shaking her arm. She opened her eyes to see Nate standing there. "Wake up time. My parents will be home any minute and I gotta clean." She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Serena was gone. "Shower," Nate answered her question. She nodded and stood up, putting her shoes from the night before back on. "There's food downstairs if you're hungry," he offered with a smile.

Blair walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Serena sat with a wet head next to Chuck. Both were sporting a major hangover. "Morning," she greeted loudly; to see both of them grab their heads. She smiled as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. She felt her stomach start to churn at the smell of eggs on Serena's plate. She grabbed a glass of water, trying to calm her nerves. _It'll pass, it'll pass._

"You're quite a party girl, Serena," Chuck raised his orange juice to her and Serena clinked her cup against him. "Just have to wait for mommy dearest to marry my father and think of the parties we can throw." Blair watched Serena's face turn to once of disgust and she laughed. "Something on your mind Waldorf?"

 _Yeah, your sperm growing inside of me._

"Nope," she answered and took a bite of her toast. "We really have to go S, we're already late for school."

"Let's just miss," Serena waved her hand around to dismiss the topic of school.

"S! We can't, we left early yesterday I cannot miss today too."

* * *

After missing first and second period, Blair made it to school and finished the day. Serena had ditched and spent the day with Nate and Chuck. Blair grabbed her things and made her way out to the school parking lot. It was emptying by the second as everyone left for the day. She grabbed her phone and saw 4 missed texts from Serena.

 _Emergency!_

 _Blair, answer me ASAP!_

 _The Basstard and his father are moving in_

 _I really need someone to complain to! Call me!_

She dialed Serena and waited for the blonde bombshell to answer. "I get home and there's a moving van outside my house! Can you believe this Blair? My mother has the nerve to move her boyfriend to my house without even telling me!'

"Hello to you too," Blair laughed.

"This isn't funny Blair, I'm in a crisis."

"I'm sorry S, but what can you do? You're mom does what she wants, and I'm pretty sure if they weren't moving to your house then your mom would make you move to theirs. Want me to come over?"

"Please."

Blair drove to Serena's and sure enough saw two moving vans outside the house, with Lily and Bart watching their every move. She parked behind them and walked to the open front door. Serena was in the living room laying on the couch in misery. She took a seat in the loveseat and waited for Serena to make conversation. "This sucks."

"You can pretend it's not happening," Blair offered.

"Like you're doing?" Serena looked at Blair's stomach, and she quickly covered it with her purse. "Seriously Blair, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Soon, I just need more time."

"Blair! You're like three weeks pregnant, you can't keep this from him."

"How do I know he's even the father?"

Serena gave her an incredulous look, "Seriously? You didn't sleep with two people that night Blair. He's upstairs now, why don't you go talk to him, or better yet, I'll go get him," Serena stood up from the couch and pointed to the staircase behind her.

"Stop, please don't," Blair jumped up. "What am I even suppose to say? Congrats on becoming a dad? He'd slam the door in my face."

"You may want to take a different approach then 'congrats on becoming a dad.'" Serena tried to joke, but Blair didn't smile. "Just go tell him."

"No, not yet. But I will, I promise. I'm just not ready yet S, _please_." Serena nodded in understanding and the two girls sat on the couch to watch TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and support guys! Hope you are enjoying so far, here's chapter 4, please give me feedback & what you would like to see happen**

 ** _(Italics_ are flashbacks)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _3 Weeks Later_

Blair managed to make it another three weeks with her secret kept between only her and Serena. She was officially one month pregnant, and had her first appointment a week ago. Her stomach was barely there and not noticeable unless you knew to look for something there. It was Friday night and Blair was spending the weekend at Serena's to get away from her mom and her newest boy-toy. The girls were decked out in their silk slips watching movies in Serena's room.

"I'm going to go get more popcorn," Blair laughed and jumped off Serena's bed. She made her way to the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave.

"I have to admit, a barely dressed women in my kitchen turns me on," Chuck said walking next to Blair. She ignored his presence and watched the numbers on the microwave change. He slipped his hand on her hip and her breath stopped. _What was he doing?_ "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, sliding his hand forward and stopping on her stomach. _Oh God, did he feel something? Did he know?_ She jumped away from him and he laughed. "Popcorns done," he announced. She looked up at the microwave to see it was indeed done. Blair quickly took the popcorn to retreat back to Serena's room for the night.

"Took you long enough," Serena pressed play on the TV remote and their movie resumed.

"Serena…"

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena saw her friend looking as if she'd seen a ghost. She was pale, watery eyes, and took quick choppy breaths. "Sit Blair, you don't look so well."

She shook her head; "I can't keep this any longer. I need to tell him," Serena nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No," Blair said and grabbed a sweatshirt, throwing it over her head and walking out of Serena's room. She started down the hall, but fear took over and stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Serena standing in her doorway, nodding at Blair to continue. With as much confidence as she could muster, she raised a shaking hand and knocked on Chuck's door. He mumbled a 'come in' and Blair turned the doorknob, glancing at Serena once more before stepping inside the room.

"Blair," Chuck said confused. "What do you want?"

"Can- can we talk?"

"I'm all ears," he took a sip of his scotch and waited for her to speak.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke up, "There's something I've been keeping to myself, and I really think you should know about it." He made a hand motion for her to continue and she did, "a few weeks ago, you remember that party?"

"I do," he smiled as if he were replaying it in his mind at that moment. "Most of it anyway."

"Well at least you do, but I only have one reminder of that night."

"Alright, and?" he asked, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

And just like that, she felt her world stop. The most intimate thing she had every done with someone, and the result from it, were out in the open. His eyes shot to meet hers and he dropped his cup of scotch. He looked at the mess he made and abruptly stood up, walking past Blair to his bedroom door. He slammed it shut, making her jump and returned to where she was standing.

"Why are you telling me this? That was weeks ago Blair, it could be anyone."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm a slut right?"

"I didn't say that," he said through clenched teeth.

She felt anger boiling inside of her, "Because I've slept with so many people! Right? That's what you're thinking right now, little Blair Waldorf sleeping around town just like her mother!"

"Lower your voice!" He yelled.

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do Chuck, this is yours!" She yelled, pointing to her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks. Chuck looked as if he were going to punch a wall. His eyes followed her hand and landed on her stomach.

"I didn't put shit inside of you. How do you know I'm the one Blair?"

"You're the only person I've slept with Chuck!" she was full on sobbing now. "You stole something from me, and the most frustrating part? I can't even remember it! But now all I'm left with is a reminder of that night. Of what _we_ did."

"I don't do kids. I'm Chuck Bass," he raised both hands from his sides.

"Asshole," she shook her head and left his room with him standing in the middle, pulling on his hair in frustration. She fell asleep that night crying while Serena rubbed soothing circles on her back.

* * *

Blair woke feeling sick. It was still dark out, the early hours of the morning. She rested her hand on her stomach, begging this feeling to go away. _Not here._ She tried to take deep breaths, but it didn't seem to work. She sat up and threw her hair up in a bun, suddenly feeling very hot. She knew this feeling, it was going to happen any second. Blair ran for the bathroom, hardly having time to lean over the toilet as her stomach tightened and emptied its contents. Hardly anything came up, but her stomach kept clenching causing her to dry heave. She couldn't get a proper breath in as it just repeated. Unwelcomed tears sprang to her eyes and her skin became clammy. A light knock sounded at the door and she freaked out. She hadn't had time to shut it before making it to the toilet, what if it was Lily? What would she say?

"Blair?" she immediately relaxed realizing it wasn't Lily or Bart. But once recognizing the voice, she was on edge again. "Can I come in?" she nodded, but refused to look back and meet his gaze. He leaned against the sink and watched her.

"Can you please not stare?" she asked, her throat dry and burning. She coughed at the harshness and tried to calm herself. This was a mess. She heard him shuffling beside her before leaving her alone. _Typical Chuck._ She sat for a few minutes to make sure her stomach was settled. She leaned her head back against the cold tile wall and sighed in content. Her whole body ached and all she wanted was sleep.

"Here," Blair opened her eyes to see Chuck standing over her with a bottle of water. "Can I sit?" she nodded and he took the spot next to her on the floor. "So, you really are pregnant, huh?"

"Yep," she shrugged. "A few weeks now."

"Who knows?"

"Only Serena, well now you too," Blair explained. Chuck nodded and fiddled him thumbs, choosing to be quiet. They sat there, neither saying a word, at ease with the silence and each other's company. They sat for a while; the sun rising and informing them it was now morning time. "I'm gonna go lay down."

Chuck stood up and held his hand out for Blair; she happily took the help and stood up too. Neither talking, they walked to their separate rooms in silence. Serena was still sleeping when Blair returned, so she quietly got in bed and let sleep take her under.

 _Morning_

Blair woke feeling exhausted. She sat up and saw the bed abandoned, what time was it? She walked over to Serena's vanity and cringed at what she saw – bags under eyes, messy hair, and dry cracked lips. Picking up her cell phone, she saw the time was 11:42. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it and ran out of Serena's room. She made it to the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table eating brunch.

"Blair! Good morning honey, come take a seat," Lily smiled sweetly and pulled up a chair between Serena and Chuck. Blair thanked her and took the seat between the two. She filled her plate with fruit and ate slowly; she did _not_ need a repeat of this morning. Lily and Serena seemed to be in deep conversation about some vacation while Bart took a business call.

"You good?" Chuck asked quietly. Blair looked over at him, surprised at his concern, but gave him a small nod and continued eating. "I told Serena to let you sleep in." _So that's why she slept so late._ God, it was so weird to have Chuck knowing her biggest secret too.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Blair, I was thinking we could do some shopping today," Serena interrupted.

"Sounds good," Blair nodded. The girls finished their breakfast and left Serena's house to go shopping. The traffic delayed them, but they made it to all Serena's favorite stores while Blair watched her shop.

"What's wrong B?" Serena asked while inspecting a dress.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Does this have to do with Chuck? B, he's an asshole don't listen to anything he has to say to you."

"Easy for you to say, Serena. You aren't carrying his kid, the worst part? He doesn't even think that it's his kid. What am I suppose to do about that?"

"Don't they have tests to take or something like that?" Serena asked while choosing between two shirts. "Just make him take one."

"You know something? I wish this thing wasn't even inside of me."

Serena turned around, "Blair, you don't mean that. That's your _child."_

"Stop Serena. I think I'm just gonna go home, I'll see you." Blair left the clothing store and walked down the busy streets of Manhattan back to her house. The cold September air nipped at her skin and she stuffed her hands in her pockets. How was she supposed to tell her mother? What about her father? Should she contact him to tell him the news, or keep him out of the loop? God, she hated having a complicated life.

Blair managed to make it home and get caught up on all of her schoolwork, even getting a few done in advance. With it only being 4 in the afternoon, Blair was bored. She was tempted to call Serena, but she wasn't in the mood to hang out with her right now. To be honest, she was tired of sitting home all the time. Last year she was at every party her classmates held, someone had to be hosting one tonight. She looked through her social media on her phone and saw one tonight by Ivy Dickins, the girl in her science class. Fortunately for Blair, it was an open house party. Smiling, she decided she was going to have fun tonight – she deserved it.

By the time Blair showered, applied makeup, and chose her outfit – a tight, blue, strapless dress – it was 6 at night. She doubled checked herself in the mirror and called Serena, who happily agreed to come out tonight. She went to pick up her best friend and the drove to the party house.

"Let's go have fun," Serena smiled and got out of Blair's car. She followed in suit and walked up to the entrance. The door was open so the two walked in to find the party in full swing. Guys instantly swarmed Serena, and Blair went off to find people she knew. Standing by the staircase was Penelope, Nelly, and Kati, drinking out of red cups.

"Blair!" Penelope yelled, waving Blair over. Blair put a little pep in her step and walked over to the group of girls. "We were starting to worry you weren't into the party scene anymore."

"Never," Blair assured them, taking Penelope's cup and taking a long drink. She finished it with a satisfying smile and poured herself another. She lost herself in the music, head fuzzy, hips swaying, a feeling of enjoyment. Everyone around her was dancing to the music blasting and she loved it.

"How you feeling?" Kati yelled over the music.

"So good!" Blair giggled. "I need more!" She held her cup up to Kati, who poured more liquor into it. "Awesome!" she smiled and took a sip. The taste of straight vodka wasn't a problem after the first cup, now she hardly tasted it. Blair continued dancing, flipping her hair over her shoulder, taking pleasure in the moment.

 _She sat on the couch, his arm on the top of it, watching all the girls in barely-there clothing dance. "I got moves," she whispered in his ear, lingering for a moment longer._

" _Do you now?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. She nodded and stood up making her way in front of him. She swayed her hips a little, putting her hands in her hair and running them through it. She opened her eyes to see his eyes on only her, biting his lip. She smirked; she hadn't ever had this much attention from someone in this type of situation. The liquor really was taking over tonight; she would never dance like this sober. She continued, spinning slowly in a circle and loving how she had this control over him._

 _He suddenly stood up, "Why don't we go take this elsewhere? I know a few places, but you gotta be quiet, I've been told by Nate himself that upstairs is off limits." He placed his hand on her lower back and led her up the stairs. She tripped over the top stair and let out a high-pitched laugh. He kneeled down to help her up, putting his hand over her mouth. "You're bringing attention to us, that isn't quiet," he smirked. Blair laughed under his hand and nipped at his palm, causing him to laugh and pull away._

"Blair!" Her eyes opened to find Serena making her way over to her, a pissed expression taking over her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snatched the cup from Blair and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, bathroom, _now."_

"Okay bossy pants," Blair made a face and laughed at herself. Serena pulled her up the stairs and locked the bathroom door behind them.

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm actually very smart missy, all my grades are A's. I don't know what you can say for yourself-"

"Blair! I'm talking about the _baby."_

Blair nodded and snapped her fingers, "Yes, the thing in me, don't worry about it."

"You were drinking Blair! You can't do that pregnant. That's it, I'm taking you home."

"I don't wanna go home," she crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "My mom is annoying and I don't feel like speaking to Eleanor Waldorf," she laughed at using her mom's full name. "Waldorf. Wall. Waldorf," she dragged out the name, chuckling at how it sounded on her tongue.

"Jesus, you're wasted. Alright, you can sleep over mine tonight, let's go."

Blair stumbled out of the bathroom and attempted to follow Serena through the crowd, but was mostly pulled by Serena every time she stopped walking to take a break. What was so wrong with a little party? To Serena's house it was…

"I had a blast! Let's do it again!" Blair drunkenly yelled.

Serena put her hand over Blair's mouth, "It is almost midnight, and you need to be quiet before you wake everyone." She ushered Blair upstairs and into her bedroom. "Now go to sleep," she climbed into her bed and waited for Blair to follow. Serena drifted off to sleep without a problem. Blair on the other hand tossed and turned every second, exhaling noisily every few second.

"I'm not comfy," she huffed, kicking the covers off her and getting out of the bed. She held onto the wall for support as she walked out of Serena's room and down the hall. Blair found herself in front of Chuck's room and turning the doorknob. The light was off, but from the distance she saw a cell phone light, indicating he was up.

"Blair?" he asked confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not tired!" she laughed, pointing her finger at him.

"Get out," he mumbled, lying back on the bed.

"No," she countered, tripping on a pair of his shoes but regaining her balance before hitting the floor. She laughed at her own expense and kept walking to Chuck's bed. He eyed her, watching what her next drunk move would be. Pushing her hair out of her face, Blair sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the blanket up and lying down beside him. "Goodnight," she turned away from him, her back facing him.

"What do you think you're doing?" his voice became gruff, giving Blair goose bumps. "Girls don't spend the night in my bed." Blair felt the bed shift and he moved closer, his front against her back. "How drunk are you?"

"I don't really know," she answered loudly. "I'm not drunk silly, I just drank."

He laughed, "You're really drunk." His arm hooked around her waist, pulling her closer, "You know how easy it would be to take advantage of you right now?" he whispered in her ear. Blair's breathing became uneven; this wasn't something she was used to. Chuck's hand trailed down her hip and onto her thigh. He fingered the bottom of her dress, "What're you wearing?"

"Clothes. At least I hope I still am."

"Oh you are, but hardly."

"I'm keeping them on mister," her voice slurred. She laughed at the way it sounded, and then laughed some more at being the only one who found it amusing.

"Go to sleep, Blair."

* * *

 **Yes, I know how stupid what Blair did was, but i feel like she feels caged in right now and is just trying to forget her situation & go back to the old Blair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your feedback has been amazing so thank you so much guys :)**

 **AN: ChuckBlair08lover- your review was spot on, you completely understood what I was writing and trying to say through Blair.**

 **And to the Guest who said they don't feel like this is a Chuck/Blair story, with news like this two teenagers aren't going to just fall in love, it takes time for them to adjust and feel like they can get to know and trust each other. It isn't going to happen overnight, especially with Chuck's character, it'll take him some time to get use to it.**

 **Bassward- thank you so much for your reviews, I smile every time i read one haha :)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys, it gets good I promise lol.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Three weeks. She made it three weeks avoiding almost everyone she knew. Wake up, puke, go to school, come home, and repeat. Why she was doing it, she didn't know. Blair just found it easier to ignore everyone around her, stay to herself during this time. Serena had called, even showed up to Blair's house at times, but Blair just sent her away. And Chuck. Chuck hadn't even seemed to remember Blair existed. After waking up that morning in his bed, she hadn't talked to him, and he didn't seem to mind at all. Yeah she saw him in the halls, but neither made an effort to speak to the other.

"Blair, honey! Serena's here!" Eleanor shouted from the living room. Blair sighed, why couldn't Serena just take a hint. She jumped in bed without responding and threw the blanket over herself. A second later the door opened and the blonde walked in.

"Really Blair? What are we 5? I know you aren't sleeping," Serena sighed. Groaning, Blair sat up and stared at Serena. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Don't take it personal, it isn't just you."

"Blair! You can't just cut me off because you feel like it. What's wrong?"

"I have my doctors appointment in a little, I can't stay and chit chat, S."

"Then I'll come," she countered. She grabbed her purse and waited for Blair to do the same. After realizing Serena wasn't going to leave, Blair grabbed her coat and walked past Serena and out the door. The blonde followed her best friend to the car and the two made their way back to the clinic. "Have you been here since the first time?"

"Once."

Serena nodded and followed Blair inside. She took a seat while Blair signed in and talked to the doctor. She looked around at the people around her. Pregnant people and people already with children sat in the chairs. One came up to Serena and handed her a toy, which she laughed and took. Blair returned, keeping her attention off of everyone.

"Don't interact with them," Blair whispered.

"Why?"

"We're here to get in and out, not make friends," she took the stuffed toy from Serena and threw it on the empty chair next to her. Serena grabbed a pamphlet from the pile next to her and flipped through the pages, until Blair snatched it from her, "Don't read these." Serena sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Thankfully, a few minutes later Blair was called into the back and Serena wouldn't be criticized by her. She took back the pamphlet Blair took and continued reading it.

In the examination room, Blair sat in a gown on the table once again. A nurse came in and took some blood after testing all of Blair's vitals, which seemed to be fine. She waited impatiently for the doctor to come in, and when she did Blair didn't try to hide her eye roll. "Sorry for the wait," Dr. Sharp said while washing her hands. "Alright Blair, today I would like to do an ultrasound." She went to a closet and pulled out the machine. To Blair it looked like a small wand. "Now if you'll just lay back, we can get started."

"No thanks," she shook her head. There was no way _that_ was going in her.

"What do you mean Blair?"

"We can just skip the ultrasound."

"Would you be more comfortable with the other type of ultrasound?" Dr. Sharp asked. Blair quickly nodded and the doctor laughed, going to get the other machine.

"Now we may not be able to see much since you are so early, but we'll be able to see some of your reproductive organs." Blair had no idea what she was suppose to be seeing on the screen, it just looked all grey to her, but Dr. Sharp was pointing out everything. "Everything's been good right? No drinking or smoking while pregnant?"

"No," she didn't need to know about Blair's wild night a few weeks ago. She heard the click on the computer of pictures being taken and then it was over. Dr. Sharp measured her stomach along with a few other common procedures, and Blair was free to go. She met with Serena back in the waiting room, to see her laughing with a small child. She rolled her eyes and called for Serena to come on. The two walked up the street to a small café and got some food.

"Why don't you come over?"

"No thanks, I don't feel like seeing anyone else today."

"And by everyone else you mean Chuck. You cannot keep this from him Blair-"

"Why not?" she yelled.

"Are you kidding?" Serena let out an unamused laugh, "That's his child inside of you Blair."

"Well according to him, 'He's Chuck Bass and doesn't do kids' Serena."

"He said that?" Serena asked, eyes wide. "What a dick."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Blair took a sip of her water. "Who knows what's going to end up with the thing."

"What do you mean? Are you talking adoption Blair?"

"It's crossed my mind," she shrugged. "But nothing is set in stone."

Serena was stunned, "You're talking about adoption and the father hasn't even come to terms that he's having a kid."

"Why are you so set on Chuck being involved, Serena? Stop trying to run my life!" she shouted, drawing attention from nearly everyone in the café. "I'm not going to force him to want this child."

"For the baby's benefit, or _yours_?"

"For everyone Serena, can you really see _him_ being a dad?" Serena didn't respond, instead finished her soup and waited for Blair to finish and leave. She convinced Blair to come over for a 'girls night' and Blair finally agreed. No use arguing with Serena, she always won. The two walked through Serena's front door and into the living room, where Nate and Chuck were sitting and drinking. Blair rolled her eyes and faced Serena, who was running towards Nate. She grabbed his hand, whispered something in his ear, and he nodded and followed her out of the room. Blair's jaw dropped, "This is _not_ how a girls night goes."

"You two need to talk," Serena said as she passed Blair with Nate in tow. Blair stood there, not wanting to go by Chuck.

"So what does Serena think we need to talk about?" Chuck asked, walking around the couch and over to Blair. She shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen island to her left. Chuck followed, and leaned against it.

"I'm gonna kill her," she mumbled, turning her head away from Chuck. "I have no idea."

"Does it have something to do with…" his gaze dropped down to her stomach. She wanted to puke; this was not the conversation she wanted to be having.

"Maybe," her reply came out low. "We don't have to-"

"What does she want us to talk about?"

"I don't know Chuck. She's not very specific," she answered tartly.

He rolled her eyes, "Listen Princess, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. It's simple, after it's born we sign the papers and it's off our hands," he shrugged. "It would have been so much easier if this was taken care of at the beginning."

Blair had the idea of adoption playing around in her head, but hearing him say the words out loud bothered her. "Well what if there was, maybe I want this baby," she said, not knowing if she meant these words or not.

Chuck's eyebrows came together in frustration, "What do you mean? You _had_ an option to end this? Why the hell wouldn't you Blair?"

"I don't know Chuck!" She yelled. "Do you know how much I wanted to? God I did, but the idea of hurting it, I just couldn't."

"We're done talking," he said sourly, taking his scotch with him, "Nathaniel! Let's go!" he yelled up the stairs. Blair sat at the table as Serena and Nate walked down. Nate and Chuck disappeared out the front door and Serena sauntered over to Blair.

"I hope you're happy, S," Blair snapped. She grabbed her things and walked for the front door. So much for a girl's day…

* * *

Blair sat at the dinner table next to her mother and Grandmother, who flew in for the week. They were eating their dinner, courtesy of her Grandmother. Grandma Roxy was nothing like her daughter Eleanor, she was sweet, sophisticated, and sometimes even strict. Blair absolutely adored her Grandmother. Eleanor sat to Blair's left, and she could tell she was itching for a drink. And she was right, when Eleanor excused herself from the table and went to her room.

"How is she, dear?" Grandma Roxy asked.

Blair shrugged, "She's getting better, you know." She knew if her Grandma knew the truth it would be World War III in the house. She was better off covering for her mother. Blair's Grandmother nodded and collected their plates.

"I was thinking, why don't we go out? Maybe some shopping?" Her Grandma suggested. Blair nodded and her Grandmother leaned in for a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her, but her smile quickly faded. That smell. Too much perfume, she felt her stomach churning and she quickly let go.

"I'll be right back," she told her while trying to hold he breath. She rushed to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, only nothing came up. _Thank you Lord._ She took a few calming breaths and splashed water on her face. Just a few more weeks and this would end, she read it online. She prayed it as true and she wasn't one of those people who carried morning sickness through the whole pregnancy.

"Blair! Let's go!" Her Grandma called from the living room. I was almost 8 and a lot of the stores were closing. They settled on a small boutique and then a bite to eat. They went to Blair's favorite café and got some croissants to eat. Blair was laughing at something her Grandma said when the bell above the door jingled. Blair looked at the entrance and stared at who was walking in.

Chuck and Georgina.

Georgina laughed at something Chuck whispered in her ear and kissed him. She made an attempt to hold his hand, but he shook her away, seeming annoying. Blair couldn't tear her eyes away from the two. Were they a couple now? She felt a lump grow in her throat as she watched their interactions. "Do you know them?" her Grandma asked.

Blair whipped around, "Uh, they go to my school. Can we go home? I'm tired." Grandma Roxy nodded and they left the café. All night the image of Georgina kissing Chuck played in her head. Fucking Georgina Sparks.

"Are you alright? You're mood changed when those two walked in the café."

"No, I'm fine Grandma," Blair even threw in a fake smile to try to convince her Grandmother. She didn't seem to buy it, but let the subject go anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get much feedback last chapter, but thank you so much to the people who took the time to review! It means so much, enjoy chapter 6! This is the chapter that addresses the rape issue brought up a few chapters ago.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _8 Weeks Pregnant_

It was the next morning, and Blair felt like crap. She was freezing and sweaty at the same time. She would just miss school today; one day wouldn't hurt her attendance record. She sent Serena a quick text letting her know she wasn't showing today. She lie back down and fell asleep.

Blair woke a few hours later sweaty, with the need to vomit. Groaning, she ran for the bathroom and emptied her stomach. By the time she was done, her entire body felt sore. She washed her mouth out and sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. This was all way too much for her to handle.

There was a knock on the door and her Grandmother's voice followed, "Blair is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah Gram, I'm fine. Be out in a second," she said, her voice shaky. She fixed her hair and opened the door, surprised to see her grandma still standing there. She put her hand to Blair's forehead and shook her head.

"You got a fever, better go lay down. Must have the bug or something, dear."

Blair followed her Grandmother's orders and went back to her room to rest. She was flipping through the latest issue of her fashion magazine when her Grandma walked in with a bowl of soup. "Chicken soup," she explained. Blair took one smell and felt her stomach twisting again.

"I'm not hungry," she tried holding her breath.

"Nonsense, eat honey," Roxy pushed the bowl closer to Blair.

"Please Grandma," she took slow breaths with her eyes closed. "I'll eat later, I promise."

"What's wrong with you," She stood up and took the soup with her out of the room. Blair sighed, this damn pregnancy and morning sickness. She closed her eyes and decided more sleep was what she needed at this point.

 _They reached the top of the stairs and Blair grabbed Chuck's hand. She moved closer to him and leaned in to kiss him. She felt her stomach flip at the feeling and smiled. Chuck took her bottom lip between his and pulled gently. "You've got amazing lips."_

" _So do you," she reached up to kiss him again but he had other plans. His lips found her neck and he moved her back against the wall. She groaned and pulled at his hair._

" _Tell me to stop," he told her._

 _She shook her head, "I don't want you too, please." Her eyes rolled back at the feeling shooting through her._

" _Don't say things like that," he whispered. He shifted and Blair felt how hard he was against her thigh._

" _I want you."_

 _Chuck shook her head, "I don't know if this is a good idea." Blair found his lips to shut him up and found the nearest room, opening the door and stepping in. Chuck walked her over to the bed and stared down at her. "You're so damn hot like that."_

" _Like what?" she smirked._

" _Messy hair, swollen lips…" he bit his lip as he continued to stare down at her._

" _I can't wait any longer, I want you," she said seductively, standing up and wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck._

A loud knock on Blair's door awoke her. "Blair?" her Grandmother asked. Blair was in a cold sweat, her mind still swirling around her dream. No, that was a part of that night. The fact that another piece of the puzzle was found mind-boggled her. "Blair," her Grandma repeated. "Oh honey, your fever broke."

She was too busy remembering what just happened to acknowledge her Grandma's presence. She had been the one who instigated that night? Here she was, pissed at Chuck for taking something so precious from her, and she had been the one who begged him too. She needed to speak to him, soon. She sent him a text, knowing he wouldn't mind ditching the rest of the day at school.

 _Can we meet? -B_

"We need to talk," Roxy said seriously.

"And we will, I just have to get changed." She went to her closet and grabbed a plaid skirt and black top. She threw it on and went to her Grandma to zip the skirt for her.

"I think you need a bigger size," Roxy said, struggling to get the zipper up. Blair's heart dropped, had she really already started gaining baby weight? What about the rest of her clothing, none of it would fit soon. After some effort, Roxy got the zipper up and turned Blair around to face her. "I know, Blair."

"Know what?" About her? Her mother's drinking? Roxy looked at Blair's stomach then back up to meet Blair's eyes. Instinctively, Blair put her hands to her stomach in an effort to hide whatever was there.

"I'm not dumb honey. You're mother was the same way when she was pregnant with you, nausea, you're fever, the weight. Hell, even I was that way when I tried to hide my pregnancy, I know firsthand."

Blair remained silent; she shook her head trying to deny it, "It's just a common cold Gram."

"Alright, how about we go out for some seafood? I'm feeling sushi." Just the though of fish made Blair's stomach queasy, she scrunched up her face and shook her head, then realized she just gave it all away.

"Does you're mother know?"

"No."

 _ **When & where –C**_

Blair looked at the phone in her hand and read the text, replying quickly.

 _Now, your place? –B_

 _ **See u in 10 –C**_

"You need to tell her Blair, I won't interfere, but she needs to know," Roxy said then left Blair in her bedroom alone. This whole situation sucked. She got in her Honda and drove to Chuck's, a million questions swirling in her mind. _What was she going to say? How would he respond? What would his mood be?_ She was surprised to see his car out front, how did he get here so fast? He was leaning against his car waiting for her.

"Ready for round two?"

"Chuck, this is serious," she walked past him and to the front door, opening it and letting herself inside. "And you're disgusting," she added. He let out a small laugh from behind her and followed Blair into the living room.

"So what do you want?"

She turned to face him, "I need to know – everything. Every detail you can remember from that night."

"I didn't write that shit down, how am-"

"Please Chuck, just think, really hard. What if I tell you what I remember?" She asked and he nodded, sitting on the couch. "Well, I remember sitting on the couch, talking, then we walked upstairs, I kissed you, I remember you kissing me, and locking the door. It ends there."

"I would imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with what you took, it doesn't surprise me that you can't remember. The pill from Georgina? I don't know what it was, but you were all taking them."

He had to be lying, never had Blair done a drug. Why would she? She tried to rack her brain for more information for the night, she briefly remembered Serena getting something for Georgina, and then sharing with Blair. So it _was_ true. "And then?"

"We went upstairs and you asked me to fuck you."

"Can you not be so vulgar?"

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes. "You asked me to… get into bed with you, better?"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have asked for that. Especially for my first time, I had it all planned, it would be-"

"You're first time?" he interrupted her. "You were a freaking _virgin_?" he said the word as if it were a sin to. "I don't do virgins."

"Well, apparently you did. And I hate that I can't remember it. It was my first time you know? It should have been gentle, passionate. I should remember it, it should have…"

"Been with someone you loved," he finished.

"Yeah," she nodded and said softly. "It should have. And I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. This wasn't supposed to happen for another 10 years."

He laughed, "You have it planned out?"

"This situation is not funny," she reprimanded. "And yes, I did. Why wouldn't I have my future planned out? That's how people succeed Chuck."

"Why'd you leave?"

"What?" she asked confused, _leave what?_

"The other night, I woke and you were gone," he explained.

She felt her cheeks flush, "I-I don't know. I was drunk and didn't know why I did it so I left when I woke up." The both sat there in silence; she got the answers she wanted after their talk. Why was she still here?

"I apologize for not knowing you were a virgin when I slept with you, if I had known I wouldn't have done it. I was as drunk as you Blair, I didn't know."

"It's okay, nothing we can do about it now," she shrugged. But honestly, it was a big deal to her, because now she was pregnant, and it wasn't even with someone who cared for her. She got up and grabbed her purse to leave. She gave him a quick nod goodbye and walked to his front door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, good," she said, surprised by his curiosity. "I'll see you Chuck."


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like no one is reading this anymore… oh well, here's for the people that still are! Sorry if there's any mistakes, i didn't have time to edit.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _13 Weeks Pregnant_

Blair found it safe to say a majority of her clothing had become way too tight on her. Three months pregnant had become a disaster when her clothes stopped fitting. If she wore the wrong shirt, her barely there bump was visible to anyone. She was stuck borrowing her _mother's_ jeans to school. Her boobs had gone up almost a full cup and now she was in need of new bras. Her feet always ached, and she was constantly tired. The best part? The nausea was still around. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Blair and Eleanor were both invited to the Bass-Van Der Woodsen's home for the holiday, just like every other year. Blair was in a loose sweater and leggings, two of her only remaining clothes that fit properly. Her hair was curled, now she was just waiting on her mother to finish.

At Serena's the Waldorf's were greeted with hugs. Lily ushered them to the living room where the family was sitting. "Serena darling, why don't you take the kids out to the family room?" Lily suggested. By 'kids' she meant anyone under 18. Serena, Blair, Chuck, and a few of their distant cousins went back into the family room for the time being. Everyone took a seat on one of the couches and sat in a boring silence.

"Well, on the bright side I got some goodies," Serena announced, holding up a bottle of tequila. Lola, Serena's cousin, clapped and bounced over to Serena's side on the couch.

"Let's get it open then," Eric laughed.

"Mom does not find out about this Eric," Serena pointed a finger at him and put on her best 'I'm serious' look. He agreed and Serena opened the bottle. She started, taking a shot then passing it onto Lola, who did the same. The bottle went around the group of nine teenagers. It reached Blair, and she kindly declined it from Chuck's cousin, passing it back to Serena.

"Take a shot, it won't hurt," Chuck's cousin told Blair from his spot beside her on the couch.

"I'm good."

"C'mon," he urged.

"She said she doesn't want one Mason," Chuck snapped, grabbing the bottle and taking a shot for him. Nate, whose family had been invited over, looked at Chuck confused. Why was he sticking up for Blair?

"She doesn't do drinks," Serena explained, trying to lessen Chuck's blow to his cousin. Blair watched as the bottle was passed around, a few people clearly getting to the level of tipsy. She sighed, was she seriously going to have to wait another 6 months before she could have any type of fun? She watched as Serena once again took a shot, made a face, and laughed as she passed it on. She looked at everyone who was in the circle, and when her eyes landed on Chuck, she was surprised to see him watching her. He motioned with his head for her to follow him out the door. He got up and walked out with a word, and a few moments later, Blair excused herself. No one seemed to notice the two teenagers left the little party. He was standing in the hall waiting for her to catch up.

"What?" she asked once she was next to him, making sure her voice was low so no adult would be suspicious what they were doing out here.

"I need to know for sure if that thing is mine or not."

"Chuck," Blair said exasperated, she crossed her arms over her chest, "It is, I swear I haven't sleep with _anyone_ else."

"But I need to know for sure Blair," he said wound up.

"How am I supposed to do that Chuck? It's not even four months in."

"Amniocentesis test." He answered quickly.

Blair gave him an uncanny look, "You Googled this?" he nodded, finding nothing strange about him doing this. Blair sighed, what could be wrong with this? "I mean, if it's for the best then I'll think about it. I go to the doctor next week, feel free to show up." With that, she turned on her heel and started back to the family room where everyone was.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Blair, once again accompanied by Serena, was at the clinic waiting for her turn. Chuck had shown, but decided to take a seat away from them. When Blair's name was called, he looked hesitant about getting up as well. She nodded and he slowly got out of his chair, meeting Blair and following the doctor to the room. Blair got situated and Chuck stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Blair, great to see you," Dr. Sharp smiled and shook Blair's hand when entering. "You must be Chuck, nice to meet you. Okay Blair, on the phone you expressed your concern of the father-"

"Actually, that's him," Blair pointed in Chuck's direction and he rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, whatever the case, you brought up amniocentesis test, are you ready to start the procedure?"

"Yes," she nodded and lay back, lifting her shirt up to show her stomach.

"Blair, we have to go through the steps first. So as you know, a needle will be inserted through the abdomen to extract the surrounding fluid."

"Yes, Chuck informed me," Blair nodded; she just wanted to get this thing over with.

"And the complications," Dr. Sharp continued, "can include possible bleeding, cramps, and even miscarriage."

"What? Chuck, did you know about that?" she snapped.

"Well, it may have come up online."

"Why didn't you tell me that part?" she sat up mortified, she almost went through with this.

"If you're still interested, we need you to sign a consent, and the bill can be any where from $600-$1000, Miss. Waldorf."

"No, I'm _not_ still interested in this," she pulled her shirt down and got off the examination table. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Make me get this test to see if it's yours or not, and if I miscarry? Oh well, easier for you! You're sick Chuck Bass."

"Blair, I would still like to continue this appointment with an ultrasound and testing," the doctor interrupted.

Blair stopped walking, "Oh, of course." She hopped back onto the table, "Carry on then." Dr. Sharp squeezed some gel onto Blair's stomach and moved the wand around, looking at the screen full of black, grey, and white blobs. Blair watched the screen, still not able to see what the doctor was seeing. She glanced in Chuck's direction, he looked sick. "Don't get too excited," she said dryly.

"If you'll excuse me," he said and walked out of the room.

"He'll come around," Dr. Sharp said, wiping the gel off Blair's stomach. "Most do."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure," she mumbled.

 _15 Weeks Pregnant_

Blair and Serena were walking down the streets of Manhattan, looking at all the Christmas decorations people had up. It was only December 8th, but the people of Manhattan got into spirit. A light snow littered the ground and the weather was nipping at Blair. Christmas was in almost two weeks, and Serena insisted on getting her shopping done now. _Last minute gifts always turn out to be the worst,_ she'd say. So today, Serena had dragged Blair out with her.

"Fresh air will do you good," Serena smiled, linking her arm through Blair's.

"I think I'm going to get a few new shirts today too, my other ones are practically ripping at the seams," Blair said, not happy about this baby bump.

"Just think how cute it will look in a few months Blair! All big and round!"

Blair made a stink face, "And fat, and stretch marks. There is nothing cute about it Serena."

"So are you getting Chuck anything for Christmas?" Serena asked, turning and walking in a store.

"Chuck? No, why would I?"

"What about the baby?"

Was this girl serious? "Serena, what would be the point of that? Are you on something?" She asked, following Serena to the show section.

"These are cute, right?" Serena held up a pair of black pumps.

"Not really, what's wrong with you?"

"Nate blurted out he loved me."

"That's good though, right? Don't you really like him?" Blair was confused.

"Yeah of course, only I don't know if he meant it," Serena explained. "He said it during sex, that doesn't count right?"

"How am I supposed to know? Just ask him." At moments like this, Blair was kind of happy she wasn't in a relationship, they just got too complicated. She wandered over to the back section of Nordstrom and flipped through the clothing on the racks. Nothing seemed to be catching her eye here today. She'd never find Christmas presents for anyone. Sighing, she turned and started walking around the store; maybe something else would pop up. She looked to her left, hoping that she would find something for her mother. But the only things that littered the walls seemed to be for infants. There were a few shopping carts with toddlers in them while the parents shopped. They were all full of spit and germs, _gross_. She quickly got out of there and made her way to the bathroom. She seemed to be peeing more and more these days. She opened the door and followed an older lady inside. There was a line for the only two stalls, so she got on it and waited for the stall.

"Excuse me," a woman said, carrying a baby with her and over to the changing table. She placed it down on the table and Blair groaned. The universe was playing a sick game on her. She turned on her heel and walked out, she'd pee at home.

Blair found Serena at the DVD section and walked over to her. "Eric would like this right? Whatever, I'll get him it anyway," Serena placed it in her cart and continued walking.

"Can we get going?" Blair asked. She just wanted to go home and lay in bed with food and a nice movie.

Serena nodded, "Just let me check out."

The girls went back to Serena's house for the remainder of the day. Lily and Bart Bass were on another vacation until Christmas Eve. The house was silent when Blair walked in; Eric was sitting on the couch next to Chuck talking about something Blair had no interest in.

"Corrupting my brother?" Serena asked from behind them. The two boys turned around to face Serena. Eric laughed and a grin was plastered on Chuck's face, until he saw Blair. She promptly looked away and walked into the kitchen for a drink. She heard Chuck mumble something to Serena and then he and Eric were gone. "Blair? I need your help! Grab the tape in there please." After rummaging through the kitchen draw, Blair found the scotch tape and walked it out to Serena. The blonde was cross-legged on the floor wrapping her presents. "I can't believe you didn't get anything, B."

"Didn't see anything I liked," Blair shrugged. She sat on the couch and watched as Serena attempted to wrap her presents to perfection. She looked around the room at the remodeling the Basses were doing; it was looking pretty good so far. Her eyes landed on a chair by the window, with a red and yellow scarf resting on it. _Chuck's scarf._

 _Blair lay in the bed, her vision hazy, head pounding, and body aching. Trying to keep her eyes open, she looked in Chuck's direction. He was sitting up, putting his shirt back on. He bent down and retrieved Blair's clothing as well. He threw in her direction her outfit and wrapped his scarf around his neck._

" _That's really ugly," she mumbled._

 _He looked at her and laughed, "Shut up and get dressed."_

" _Ugh, I'm going to puke," Blair moaned, feeling like shit. She sat up and grasped her stomach, feeling the liquor in it moving around. Blair clutched the blanket around her naked body and felt Chuck climb up on the bed behind her. She opened her eyes and saw him placing a small waste can in front of her at her feet. She gagged a few times, enough to bring tears to her eyes, before throwing up. Chuck gathered her hair in his hands and didn't say a word._

 _A few moments passed with the two like that, before Blair felt better and thanked him. "I can be kind when I want too," he grinned and climbed off the bed once more._

"Waldorf!" The memory vanished when Blair heard her name, and glanced in the direction it came from. Standing on the staircase was Chuck himself. "Come here."

"Can't sorry," she replied, unlocking her phone and scrolling through Facebook.

" _Blair!"_ Serena whisper-yelled from her spot on the floor. "Don't be rude, go." Blair's mouth was open in shock. Wasn't her best friend supposed to be on her side, not Chucks? Wasn't she supposed to tell Chuck to beat it? No, she was here urging Blair to go talk to the Basshole himself. She sighed exaggeratingly and got up, throwing her phone down on the couch behind her. Taking her time, she walked over to him; happy to see she was annoying him.

"What, Chuck?" she asked, following him up the stairs.

"If you're claiming I'm the father of this thing, then I think I should tell my father."

"No!" She shook her head frantically, "You can't, don't be stupid."

"What do you mean I _can't?_ I'm Chuck Bass, I can do whatever I want."

"Chuck, we need to wait just a little longer-"

"For what Blair? For you to swell up like a whale and let everyone think you just got fat?"

"Don't be an ass, Chuck. I need to just tell my mother first, a week. That's all I'm asking for, a week and I'll tell her."

"Fine, but if you don't – I will."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "What happened to you being nice?" She asked, more to herself than him.

"What're you saying?" Chuck asked annoyed by this conversation.

"You being nice whenever you want."

Chuck stared at the brunette in front of him, "You remember me saying that?" She nodded, looking anywhere but at him. "I thought you said you didn't remember that night."

"I do – I don't. Well, I remember a few things. I don't know why, but I keep getting flashbacks of that night. Weird isn't it? Three months later I'm remembering some of what happened."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I can be nice when I want too, remember?" he asked with a small smile.

"And are you asking because you genuinely care, or just to be nice?" Blair challenged.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe it does."

"Then forget I asked Blair," Chuck snapped and walked past her, bumping her as he went. Blair stood in the hallway, why had she said that? Why didn't she just say, _Good, thanks for asking Chuck._

"I'm going home," she mumbled and turned to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad to se that you guys are still enjoying this. So i'm a few chapters ahead with writing, and I'm getting to the part where the gender is revealed! What would you guys like the baby to be, boy or girl?**

* * *

Chapter 8

That night Blair sat on the couch next to her mother. The courage to speak and tell the truth wouldn't seem to come up, so Blair remained silent. How was she supposed to tell her mother she was pregnant? That wasn't exactly the best thing to shout out over a movie. Suddenly Blair wished her Grandma were still here, she'd be the better person to break the news to Eleanor.

Blair decided to call up her Grandmother, who answered on the first ring, "Hello darling! Florida is beautiful, you should come down sometime."

"Soon Grandma, but right now I just need someone to talk too."

"Blair, is this about what I think it is?"

Blair nodded, and then remembered her Grandmother couldn't see, "Y-yeah. I'm just not sure how to tell mom about it."

There was a pause before she responded, "The best thing to do is just blurt it out. Walk up to her and tell her you need to talk and just say it. Hell, that's what she did to me with you!"

"How old was mom?" Blair was curious, her and her mother never had a close relationship to discuss things like this.

"She was around the same age as you Blair, when she fell pregnant with you." The conversation carried on for a while longer before her Grandmother bid her goodbye. Taking her advice, Blair went to find Eleanor. Blair wandered to the kitchen and saw her mother at the kitchen table, a bottle of Whiskey in front of her and a glass in her hand.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked, taking a seat across the table. Eleanor nodded, taking another sip of her liquor. She looked at Blair before sliding the glass across the table to her daughter. Blair picked it up with a shaky head and shook her head. "I can't," she handed it back and Eleanor remained silent.

 _This was the moment. She had her mom's attention, now it was time to just say it._

Blair took a shaky breath and opened her mouth, "I'm not sure how you'll feel, but I hope that you'll understand since you went through it. But I'm pregnant mom." Blair felt her face heat, tears in her eyes, her throat tight. _She had said it._ Eleanor looked up from her glass and eyed Blair. Blair couldn't read her mothers face, she had no indication of how she was taking this.

"I didn't raise you to be a slut," Eleanor snapped, getting off her chair and walking past Blair, retreating to her bedroom. Blair sat alone in the kitchen, her mouth agape, dumbfounded, tears down her face – how could her mother say that? She quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek and composed herself. Taking a deep unsteady breath, Blair gripped the edge of the kitchen table and stood up.

* * *

It was the late hours of the morning when Blair woke. The sun was shining on her face, making her squint in return. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for a drink. On the way there, she heard her mother's voice in the living room talking to someone else. She glimpsed in on them, not surprised to see her mother trashed next to a man.

"Who's this?" Blair asked. The man turned around and Blair got a good look at him – middle-aged, gray hair, drunk. "I'm so sick of this," Blair shook her head and turned away from the two.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor called. "You get back in here and apologize!"

"Apologize? For what?" Blair yelled. She stormed off into the kitchen and grabbed the half-full bottles of liquor that were scattered around the kitchen table. She grabbed as many as her hands could hold and walked over to the sink.

"You put those down, now!" Eleanor shouted. "You didn't pay for them!" Ignoring her, Blair dumped the contents all down the drain. "You little bitch!" her mother yelled, staggering over to Blair. She grabbed Blair's upper arms, dragging her nails down to her wrists causing the bottles to fall into the sink and break.

"Do you not see how messed up you are?" Blair shouted.

"Get out! Get out of my house and don't come back!"

Blair pulled her arms out of her mothers grasp and rubbed her sore wrists, now turning red. "You need help," Blair said through clenched teeth and stormed off into her room. She grabbed an empty tote bag and stuffed a few loose articles of clothing into it and grabbed her car keys. Without saying another word, Blair walked past the living room where her mother now was making out with the guy, and she left the house. Blair drove around town for a few minutes, lost on where to go. She finally decided she'd stop at Serena's and stay there for the night. She called, but after being reaching only her voicemail twice, she gave up. She would just wait in Serena's room for her.

Blair made it within 10 minutes and let herself inside; it wasn't as if she were a stranger to the van der Woodsen's. The house was quiet when she walked in. Blair sighed and turned to walk up the staircase and to Serena's room.

"Blair?" She turned around, exhausted, and saw Chuck walking out of his room. "Serena's not home," he told her, walking closer to her.

"Yeah, I figured," she shrugged, running her hand through her hair. His eyes seemed to follow her movements, then he furrowed his eyebrows and took her hand in his. He turned it over and inspected her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked, and she quickly pulled away from him.

"Nothing."

"Blair…"

"Nothing, okay? Jesus…" she was completely worn out, and just wanted to lie down. She rubbed her arms, and immediately winced. She hadn't realized her mother had gotten her arms too. Chuck seemed to notice as well, as he grabbed her upper arm and scrutinized it.

"Who did this to you? Was it a guy?"

"No Chuck, it wasn't. Please leave it be," she begged, her eyes becoming watery. His eyes turned to ones of sympathy and he took a hold of her hand.

"Come on," he whispered, pulling her behind him to his room. "You look like crap, by the way."

Blair laughed, and it felt good to, "Thanks, you sure know how to make someone feel special." She followed him into his room and placed her bag on the floor by the dresser.

"Sit," he motioned to his bed. She did as told and walked over to his king size bed. Chuck walked over to the mini fridge that was in the corner of his room and retrieved a small bag of ice. He sat next to Blair and gently placed it on her red wrist.

"Thank you," she said quietly, staring at the ice pack. She sighed and leaned back on the pillows – they felt like heaven. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her back was always aching. "I'm gonna take a nap," she told him, and stood up to go to Serena's room.

"See you," he said, letting her leave.

* * *

"Blair? What're you doing here?" Blair was awoken to a blonde standing over her staring at her as if she were a science project.

"I had a fight with my mom," she yawned, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Around 1. Wanna get lunch?"

Blair rubbed her eye, "No, I'm not hungry. Haven't really had an appetite these days."

"Well, you gotta eat Blair, it's not good for the baby if you don't eat."

To be honest Blair wasn't just _not hungry,_ she was purposely missing meals throughout the day. She was constantly gaining weight already; she did not need extra weight from food. But it wasn't like she could just tell Serena this, she wouldn't understand. It had been a few days now since Blair had last had a proper meal. Her stomach was getting fatter, her feet were swelling, her face had even looked fatter – Blair felt disgusting.

"Aren't you supposed to get some type of glow when pregnant? I don't see one," Blair said, inspecting herself in Serena's vanity.

"You look beautiful B!"

"You're obligated to say that, you're my best friend."

"So, not that I'm not happy you're here, but why exactly are you here?" Serena sat on her bed and crossed her legs. Her legs that now looked like chicken legs compared to Blair's… "Blair," Serena snapped her fingers to gather her friends attention.

"I told my mom, and we fought and she kicked me out."

"Blair…"

"I don't want any pity Serena," Blair cut her off. It was the truth: Blair didn't want any pity. She had been kicked out many times, but this was one different, because of Blair's condition. But that didn't mean Blair needed sympathy from anyone. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Thinking I could actually have this baby," Blair rested her hands on her stomach. "When I first went to the clinic and they offered the pill, something in me told me not to – that it would be a mistake. Then when I found out I was pregnant I was devastated. But then I felt something – _completeness._ I don't know how to explain it, yeah of course I felt like everything would be ruined, but I also felt like I was doing something right. I would get to raise another human being and do a damn better job than my mother did, you know? But the last month or so, I just feel like this is a mistake. I was crazy for thinking I could raise someone else and provide for them, especially when I don't feel connected to them at all, is that bad of me? This is my own child I'm carrying; yet I feel like it's someone else's I'm just carrying for. When it's here, how am I supposed to love it? I'm not capable of giving this baby what it's going to need, hell right now I don't even have a house. I can't do this." Blair sat there stunned at her own words – she had never expressed herself since she found out. Now she had, and was surprised at herself.

"Is that how you really feel? That you won't be connected to your baby?" Serena questioned, cocking her head to the left.

Blair nodded, "It is. I can't even get the father to come to terms with the fact that he's the dad. This baby isn't going to have a family to love."

"That's not true Blair. You _will_ love this baby, the second you hold it. You know why? Because it's _you._ This baby will forever be a piece of you, and you're not going to have to worry about loving it, it'll just come naturally, you watch."

"I really hope you're right Serena."

"When am I not?" Serena joked and Blair laughed. "C'mon, let's go get food." Blair and Serena departed to the kitchen and sat at the island. Serena rummaged through the cabinets, when something caught Blair's eye.

"Can I have the peanut butter?" Blair asked hopefully.

"Uh- sure," Serena handed it to her and laughed, "Anything else?"

"How about pickles?"

"That's disgusting," Serena shook her head and retrieved the jar of pickles from the fridge, handing them to Blair. Satisfied, Blair opened the peanut butter and dipped a pickle inside, taking a bite.

"Want some? It's actually really good!" Blair offered, a mouth full of pickle.

"No, "the blonde laughed. "I'll stick with my apple." The two had small conversations while they ate, occasionally Serena laughing at Blair's choice of snack.

"Afternoon ladies," Chuck came up beside the two and eyed Blair's food.

"Want some?"

"Why the hell would I eat that?" Chuck asked, causing Serena to burst out laughing. "No, I'll have an apple," he said taking one from the basket on the table.

* * *

 **Blair finally expressed what she's thinking of everything so far! So I know on the books and TV series, Blair has an eating disorder, so I decided to incorporate that into here. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had mixed feeling with this chapter, I've edited it so many times and still not happy with it, so this was as good as it's getting… And I still need help with the gender! Review and let me know what you'd prefer and suggest some names :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _17 Weeks Pregnant_

It was two weeks later, and time for Blair's next doctor appointment. She sat in a pale blue gown while a nurse was drawing her blood. She had already peed in a cup, which was taken back for testing. Blair sighed; this routine every two weeks was getting tiring. "Thank you dear," the nurse smiled and took her things with her as she left the room. Blair looked down at her stomach, it was definitely getting bigger. It was more visible than it had been, regardless of the shirt she wore. She needed to invest in new clothes ASAP.

"Blair, hello," Juliet Sharp said, walking in the room and shaking Blair's hand. She started with the measuring and feeling of the stomach, followed by setting up the ultrasound machine. They started with the heartbeat, which amazed Blair. "Fascinating, isn't it?" Dr. Sharp smiled. She got the gel ready and squeezed it onto Blair's stomach. She moved the wand around, trying to get a clear view of what she was looking for. "There it is," she pointed to the fetus on the screen. Blair rested her arms behind her head and looked at the gray screen. She could clearly make out the head and body of the baby. "It's too soon to determine the gender, I'd say another week or so before you'll know."

Blair smiled, she would soon know whether to buy blue or pink. But her smiled faded, this also meant she was getting closer to becoming responsible for someone else. "Penny for your thoughts?" the doctor asked.

"Just – just thinking about the gender," Blair lied, and threw in a fake smile for good measure. She cleaned her stomach off and the doctor helped Blair sit up. "Thank you," Blair said as Dr. Sharp left so Blair could change. She finished, scheduled the next appointment and went back to Serena's house – where she had been staying the past two weeks. The only times she had seen Eleanor was when she went home to get new clothing. Her mother hadn't brought up the news about the baby once to Blair since she found out.

The past two weeks at Serena's had been beneficial and not so beneficial with her relationship with Chuck. At first things were going pretty good, until she informed him her mother knew the news. He had become against telling his father then, insisting they wait a little longer. Then their somewhat friendly behavior took a turn for the worst. Chuck had stared avoiding Blair at all costs around the house. Blair had no idea what she had done, but decided to ignore him as well.

Blair arrived back at the Bass-van der Woodsen house and walked inside. Bart and Lily had returned earlier today and were busy unpacking from their vacation. It was December 22nd; Christmas was only three days away. Blair had thought about going out for the day alone, she wasn't up to making up a lie to Lily why she was spending Christmas with them and not her mother. Of course Serena had vetoed that idea right away. Blair still hadn't accomplished the task of getting presents, so she had nothing to give this year. "Hello Blair," Lily said, tying her hair up in a bun. "Serena ran to the store, so make yourself at home." Blair nodded and headed up to Serena's room. She decided to take a hot bath to soothe her aching body. She ran the hot bath and threw in some bath salts before stripping and getting in. Blair closed her eyes and relaxed under the bubbles that smelled of lavender. The bathroom door opened and closed and someone took a seat on the sink counter.

"Hello Serena," Blair greeted, keeping her eyes closed. When no one responded she cracked open and eye and nearly screamed at the sight of Chuck sitting there. "What are you doing? Get out!" She grabbed her loofah and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. He laughed and tossed it back into the bath water.

"We need to talk."

"Can't this wait?"

"Nope."

"Chuck, you ignore me all week, and decided to finally talk while I'm taking a bath? What is wrong with you?"

Chuck sighed loudly and leaned back against the full-length mirror, "When do I tell my dad?"

"I don't know," Blair shrugged. She was not comfortable having this conversation right now. "Not on Christmas, wait a few days then tell him."

"What do I say?"

"Chuck," Blair groaned, "I don't know. He's your dad, how am I supposed to know how he'll react or anything? Just blurt it out, that's what I did."

"You're so much help, Waldorf," Chuck said rudely and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door as he went.

 _Why did it have to be Chuck she slept with that night?_

Blair was no longer in the mood for a nice long bath – Chuck ruined the mood for her. Now annoyed, Blair wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. She tied her damp hair back and put on a sweatshirt and pair of yoga pants. As of right now, she could care less of her appearance. She sat on the bed to put socks on and then continued to stand up. Her head went fuzzy and she clenched her eyes shut. The bedroom door opened and Serena walked in, bags in hand.

"Blair, you okay?"

"Yeah, just got dizzy," Blair nodded, putting her hand on her head. Her stomach growled loudly and her face heated. The last meal she had was yesterday's lunch.

Serena laughed, "Hungry much? Come on, I'll go make us some sandwiches." Serena grabbed Blair's hand and the two girls walked into the kitchen. Lily was in there with their chef, who was in the process of making lunch for everyone. On a silver platter were a few dozen sandwiches and on another fruit. "Looks delicious," the blonde smiled, grabbing two plates and handing once to Blair.

"Charles! Eric! Come down for lunch!" Lily yelled up the stairs. Bart walked down in a business suit, gave Lily a kiss, and took a seat next to Blair at the table. A few minutes later, the two boys walked down the stairs and took their seats at the table. "So, Serena what did you want to discuss for the Christmas party?"

"Oh yeah," Serena beamed, "I was thinking we could incorporate some games this year! You know, like the ugly Christmas sweater."

"I don't see why not," Lily agreed. "I'll inform our guests. Blair, you'll be here for Christmas?"

"Um, yes, if that's okay."

"Of course darling," Lily smiled, placing a grape into her mouth. Blair nodded and grabbed a few strawberries. She looked around the table; she was in the mood for _something._ Her eyes landed on mayonnaise for the sandwiches and grabbed the jar. She spooned some onto her plate and smiled – perfect. She dipped her strawberry in it and took a bite, it wasn't too bad.

"Blair, would you like a sandwich?" Bart asked eyeing her mayonnaise and strawberry combination. Blair suddenly realized how foolish she looked, and reached for a sandwich. God, that was so embarrassing. She heard Chuck laugh from her left and shot him a look. This day could not get worse.

* * *

 _Christmas_

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Serena was in the hallway, banging two pans together causing a commotion. "It's Christmas!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Serena! I will kill you if you don't stop!" Chuck threatened from his room. Blair laughed and sat up. It was 8 am. At least Serena had the decency to not wake them up at the crack of dawn. Blair stretched and sat up; hopefully today would be a good day. Christmas had always been her second favorite holiday after all.

"Awesome, you're up," Serena smiled, poking her head in the room to see Blair. "I'm gonna go wake Eric."

She left and Blair laughed, her friend was crazy over holidays. Blair looked through her clothing; Serena had been nice enough to make room in the closet for her best friend. Blair rummaged through and took out a simple red dress; she wore it every year for Christmas. She laid it out and grabbed Serena's black heels to wear with the dress. Blair dressed herself and put the heels on, then turned to see herself in the mirror. She smiled at the dress; it had always been one of her favorites. She turned to her left and her heart fell. The dress was tight, _way too tight._ Her barely there bump could clearly be seen in this dress. "You look good," Serena smiled and bit her lip as she came in and sat next to Blair.

"Yeah, until I stand up."

"What do you mean?" Blair whined and stood up, turned to her side and let Serena take a good look. "Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh._ This is terrible! What am I going to wear?"

Serena stood up and rushed to the closet, "Don't worry, we'll find something that covers it. What about this?" She held up a green sweater.

"That's ugly, it looks like a lawn mower threw up all the grass," Blair criticized.

"Alright then, how about this?" Serena showed her a loose fitting black gown, which wasn't too bad looking.

"Alright, give me," Blair said after a little thought. "It'll do," she said looking in the mirror. The bump was no longer visible, you'd only know it was there if you put your hand on her stomach. "I look terrible," she looked at her face in the vanity and cringed, she always looked tired now. After applying lots of concealer, mascara, and a little lipstick, she looked much better.

"Serena! Blair! Come downstairs!" Lily called from downstairs.

"Show time," Serena laughed and went downstairs. Blair remained in the room for a moment, was she really up to seeing all these people? They were all Serena and Chuck's family – she didn't know them. Maybe she could just fake feeling ill and spend the day in Serena's room.

"You coming?" Chuck asked, appearing in Serena's doorway. He was wearing a tux and bowtie, and Blair would be lying if she said he didn't look good in it. "What's up?" he walked into the room and sat next to Blair on the bed.

"I don't wanna go down there," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Bullshit," he called her out. She rolled her eyes and looked him in the face. "You're not a very good liar, what's wrong Waldorf?"

"I don't know Chuck. I'm not in the mood to face everyone down there and play Serena's stupid Christmas games, and laugh like I'm enjoying myself. Since all of this I haven't enjoyed anything."

Chuck scratched his head, "So let's leave."

"Leave? And go where exactly?"

He smirked, "My beds always open."

"Asshole," she seethed and slapped his arm.

"I'm joking," he laughed. "Sort of."

"Chuck, come on, be serious."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded, "I just wanna sleep all day and do nothing. Serena has me running errands every day with her. I don't know what it is with her, but she can never stay in one place."

"No kidding, she did wake us up four hours before everyone will be here."

"Well, that's Serena van der Woodsen."

"Let's go," he stood up and put his hand out to help her up.

She took his hand and gave him an eccentric look, "Where we going, Bass?" Instead of answering, he smirked and pulled her out of Serena's room and down the hall to his. "I'm not sleeping with you."

" _Yet."_

" _Ever,_ jackass," she tried to not smile, but failed. He seemed to catch it, and smiled back. "So really, why are we in here?"

"You said you wanted to sleep. Well, I have a bed, and I love sleeping, so why not?" he took out a shirt from his top draw and threw it at Blair. "That dress looks itchy." He undid his bowtie and tossed it to the floor, then took off his belt and pants. Blair couldn't tear her eyes off him, and he knew it. "Enjoying the show?" Embarrassed at being caught, Blair turned around and sat on the bed, facing away from Chuck. She took off her heels, and then lay back on the pillow. His bed was so much softer than Serena's was. Chuck climbed onto the bed and pulled the blanket up, now in only a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. "You're gonna take a nap in that?"

"The dress is fine," Blair defended the article of clothing. But he was right, it was a little itchy. "Alright fine, look the other way." She stood up and heard him chuckle as she did so. She grabbed the large t-shirt and made sure he wasn't looking, which he wasn't.

"You got 3 seconds remaining, I usually don't look away, so you better hurry." Blair rolled her eyes and slid the dress off her shoulders. She stood in nothing but her bra and panties, a baby bump clearly visible. "Times…" Chuck's words went out the window when he turned to look at Blair. Self-conscious, she put the shirt on quickly and got under the covers.

"Looks weird doesn't it?" she asked after 5 minutes of silence, twiddling her thumbs.

"I didn't know it would be that big."

"It's gonna get a lot bigger soon. Then I won't be able to hide it, you know the trouble I went through trying to find a dress to cover that thing today?" She tried to make light of the situation, but Chuck didn't answer. Instead, he turned his back to her and remained silent.

After a little while, Blair heard his breathing become heavy and knew he had fallen asleep. She felt a stray tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

It took a moment for Blair's eyes to adjust to her surroundings. This wasn't Serena's bedroom… Her mind was still hazy; it felt good to sleep for a few more hours. Then she realized – she wasn't alone. There was an arm draped over her waist, and their body pushed up against hers. She was too comfortable to move or wake Chuck, but she really needed to pee. She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but he just readjusted and moved closer. Blair carefully pulled the blanket off her body and saw Chuck's white shirt she was wearing bunch up to her stomach, her legs and underwear on full display. "Chuck," she whispered. "Wake up Chuck."

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I need to pee."

"Hold it," he grumbled.

"That's kind of impossible at this point," she told him. He groaned and removed his arm from around her waist. He rolled over to his side of the bed and Blair quickly pulled her shirt down.

When Blair returned Chuck was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, his feet crossed at his ankles, and the remote control in his other hand. "Its almost 10," she informed him. How did they manage to sleep all day? "I'm gonna go by Serena for a minute."

"In my shirt? Won't she think something happened?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Blair screwed her mouth to the side, "You're right. I'll just see her tomorrow morning."

Chuck laughed, "Thought so, what do you wanna watch?" Instead of answering, Blair took it upon herself to look around his room. She started at the shelf on his wall, she noticed a picture of Chuck, 5 maybe, with both his parents. He was on his mother's lap, Bart standing behind them. Though, Chuck was the only one in the family portrait smiling. _So much for a happy family,_ she thought.

"Where's your mom now?"

"Ran off with my Uncle Jack. Probably on some tropic island about now," he answered with no emotion, still flipping through the channels. "Stop looking at my stuff." Blair reluctantly stepped away from his shelf and retreated to his bed. She climbed back in, making sure to keep some distance between her and Chuck, and pulled the blanket over her.

Chuck had settled on some action movie that Blair had no interest in. Instead, she closed her eyes. There were so many questions she had of that night at the party. "Chuck?"

"What now?"

"Can you help me remember?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He gave her a look to say he had no idea what she was referring too. "About that night, at the party? Please? I can't remember it all, tell me what you remember."

 _They were on the couch, surrounded by partygoers. He just wanted to get alone with her. "Why don't we go take this elsewhere? I know a few places, but you gotta be quiet, I've been told by Nate himself that upstairs is off limits." He had offered. Blair agreed, and the duo made it upstairs, sharing a few kisses along the way. Chuck was an idiot. He always reminded himself to not over-drink, the hangover the next day would be a killer. But for the thousandth time, he had broken that and poured drink after drink down his throat. But now here he was, with a girl who he wanted nothing more than to get into bed with. He led her into an empty bedroom and watched her stumble to the bed. They talked, kissed, and then she stated how bad she wanted him._

" _Why rush it? We got all the time in the world." Blair stood and kissed him once more, then grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on him and straddled his lap, continuing their kissing. "God damn…" Chuck mumbled. Blair shifted over him, causing him to groan, and then repeated the action. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come like this," he warned. Blair laughed and stopped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and grinning._

" _Maybe that was the plan," she slurred, and climbed off his lap. She stumbled back, tripping over her own feet as she went. Chuck grabbed her arm and steadied her back on her feet. "I wanna feel good," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip like a child. "Make me feel good?"_

"I. am. a. whore." Blair declared, saying each word slowly. "Why the hell would I _do_ that?" Chuck finished telling her his memory of part of the night. "'Make me feel good,' who even says that? I don't even get the memory for if I did feel good!" She was beyond mad. This whole situation pissed her the hell off. Then she realized what she had said. Heat crept over her face at the fact she was mad she didn't remember how it had felt.

"I can assure you, I made you feel good," Chuck smirked, and then furrowed his brow, "maybe not at first."

"You know, it pisses me off I lost of virginity, but in a way I'm relieved, you know? Like now I don't have to have the fear of how it'll be, but it angers me that it wasn't with someone I love."

"If you want, I can show you."

"Show me what?"

Chuck dropped his voice, "How it felt." Blair gulped, did she want this? No, absolutely not. She shook her head, biting her lip. "Why not? It makes you mad you can't remember; yet now you don't want to know. You know you do Blair, just say it: one word, three letters." Blair watched speechless as his face moved closer to hers. His eyes dropped down to her lips then back to her eyes before he leaned in. It was soft at first, barely there as his lips touched hers. Then it became frantic, he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her harder, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Blair opened, giving him full access for her mouth. He moaned with want – need. Slowly, Blair lay back against the mattress, Chuck hovering over her body. And all too soon, he pulled away from her.

"What're you doing?" she asked frenzied.

"Say it. One word Blair, three easy letters."

"Chuck," Blair said embarrassed. "Please…" He started moving from his position over her and she latched onto his upper arm. "Yes," she whispered.

And just like that he was back over her, his lips working hers. Blair moaned in satisfaction. Chuck grabbed her left leg at the knee and bent it to create space for him between her. He ran his hand up her thigh and back down. "Tell me if it's too much," he said and then resumed kissing her. Using his other hand he grabbed the hem of her shirt and bunched it up at her side. Blair slid her hands down his chest, feeling every muscle that lay there. Chuck touched her so softly, as if she were a doll made of glass that would break. His fingers were so gentle as they traced her skin.

She hooked her fingers in his sweats and boxers and pulled them down. Embarrassed couldn't even describe how she felt right now. Here she was, doing the most intimate thing she would ever do, and she didn't have a clue what she was doing. "Relax," he coaxed her. He assisted her in the removal of his clothing, never taking his lips off of hers. So slowly, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them off. Blair felt so exposed, but so safe at the same time. Blair pulled away from the kiss to look in his eyes; he stared back, asking for permission. Blair nodded, and closed her eyes, waiting for what was about to come.

She felt fullness, a slight burning sensation, and minimal pain. Blair dug her fingers into her shoulder blades and bit her lip; this was not how she expected it to feel. Chuck on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it. Blair opened her eyes to see his screwed shut, mouth slightly parted, his breathing growing heavy.

"Am I – am I hurting you?" Chuck asked, still moving slower than he ever had.

"No," Blair panted. "It doesn't hurt." And it was the truth. It had hurt, but now the stinging had gone away, leaving her in a blissful state. Chuck moved a little faster, and Blair let him. They continued like this – wrapped up in each other, sharing heated kisses, their bodies joined together.

"Chuck," Blair moaned, feeling something she never had before. Her stomach felt fuzzy, in a good way. Her legs became stiff, her back arched, and her eyes screwed as tight as possible.

"Blair, God," Chuck followed shortly after.

They lay there, the blanket over the both of them, the two in a peaceful state of mind, holding each other. Blair had never felt better than in this moment.

* * *

 **Not sure how you guys felt about this chapter, it may seem like they moved really fast. But Blair is 4 1/2 months pregnant, and they're teenagers who are confused with what they're feeling and what's going on. I won't be updating for almost 2 weeks because I'm going to the Bahamas! I may be able to squeeze a update in but i'm not sure. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, I just got home about two hours ago and decided to post the next chapter. This one took me a very long time and I'd appreciate it if you took a few seconds just to leave a review :) This chapter is packed with drama, so enjoy :) If there's any request you guys have that you'd like to see happen please let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Blair didn't remember when or even how she fell asleep. All she knew was the feeling she had down there, almost the same feeling she had gotten the day she went to that clinic. She lay there, too exhausted to move from the night before. The left side of the bed was empty, where was Chuck? Blair got up and pulled her shirt down as far as it would go, which barley met her mid-thigh. She hurriedly rushed to Serena's room undetected.

The once dark room was illuminated by light, and Serena sat on her bed, her hand still on the lamp switch, a knowing smile on her face, "Look what the cat dragged in. And where were you all day and night missy?"

"Sleeping," Blair said, putting on a pair of sweats.

"Mhm…"

"Serena-"

"You were busy weren't you?"

"No," she lied, heading to the bathroom. Serena jumped off her bed and followed, a smile still plastered on her face.

"So did you sleep with him?"

"Serena!" Blair yelled mortified.

"You know, you missed the whole party I put on, I hope you at least got a little action since you didn't have any fun at the party I put such hard work into. And I won the ugly sweater contest!"

"Good for you now get out so I can bathe." Blair pushed her friend out of the bathroom and drew a bath for herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, she felt great. Her hair however was a mess of tangles. She sunk into the lavender bath and sighed in content.

Blair descended down the stairs in fresh clothing looking much more presentable. It was early afternoon and everyone was at the table having brunch. She joined at the table and was surprised to see Chuck was the only one not here. She shot Serena a look and the blonde shrugged, popping a grape into her mouth. Blair sighed and placed a piece of toast on her plate for her brunch.

"So mom, where's Chuck?" Serena asked for Blair.

"He said something about meeting with Nate, he's such a great kid," Lily smiled.

Blair sighed, why would he just leave? Chuck confused Blair more than any other human on this planet. She'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her he wasn't here. But what did she expect? Him to be waiting with roses and chocolates? Blair rolled her eyes at herself and pushed the thought away. "Wanna go out today Blair? I'm thinking a nice stroll through Central Park," Serena asked.

"Why not?" Blair replied, stabbing a piece of pineapple with her fork and putting it in her mouth.

* * *

"Serena, this is not Central Park," Blair said, looking at her surroundings.

"I know, let's go," Serena pushed Blair out of the cab and grabbed her hand, fast-walking down the sidewalk and making a left.

"Nate said they were at the basketball courts, so I figured we could meet up with them."

"So you and Nate are good then?"

Serena shrugged, "He hasn't brought up the whole 'I love you' and neither have I." Blair zipped her coat up in this weather and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Who the hell plays basketball during the winter? There's still snow on the ground!"

"B, guys are idiots. There's Nate!" Serena pointed and waved to him, grabbed Blair's elbow and running towards him. "I don't see Chuck though."

"Oh, I see Chuck alright," Blair snapped. "Sitting right there with _Georgina Sparks_ practically on his lap." Blair rolled her eyes and tore her eyes away from him. Why was he always with Georgina of all people?

"Hey Serena, Blair," Nate greeted with a smile, hugging both. "What'd you want to come out for?"

"Well, I was bored, and Blair needed to talk to Chuck," Serena answered.

Blair's head shot in Serena's direction, "I _do not_ have to speak to Chuck. There's nothing to-"

"Hey, Chuck!" Nate yelled, waving his friend over. "Come here!" Blair watched in embarrassment as Chuck saw Blair and something crossed his face. He pushed Georgina away and fixed his shirt standing up. He slowly walked over to the group of three. "Blair said she needed to talk to you."

Chuck looked at Blair and raised his eyebrows, "Well?"

"Nothing," she crossed her arms and looked in the other direction.

Chuck groaned, "What do you want Blair?"

"What do I want? I want to know why you left this morning!" She yelled.

"And we will take that as our que to leave," Serena took Nate by the arm and the two walked away, leaving Blair and Chuck standing in the center of the basketball court.

"You seriously came all the way here to ask me _that_?"

"Yes," Blair said, barely a whisper. Chuck looked at her then turned around to see who else remained in the court. "It's easy for you Chuck, you're used to sleeping with girls and then leaving the next morning. I'm not like that. I've practically never had sex, and then to wake and see the guy I did it with gone?"

"Let's go," he put his hand on her back and urged her to move forward. "It's cold out here," he explained, and walked her over to his car. He didn't bother opening the door for her and walked over to the driver's side of the car. Blair let herself in and turned the heat on immediately. Chuck pulled out of his parking spot and drove off down the street.

"Well?" she asked. He ignored her and took a cigarette out of his pack, put it to his lips and lit it.

"I don't know Blair," he said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Can you not smoke while I'm in the car?" Chuck rolled his eyes and put the window down enough to just flick the cigarette out of it. "Thank you."

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing Blair. I left because I have no idea how to act around you or what to say. I don't do relationships, and I sure as hell never thought I'd have kids. When I'm with you I change, I'm not Chuck Bass anymore, I don't know who the hell I am. I act like I _care._ I can't be what you need, I can't give you everything you want."

"Well I like who you are when you're with me, I don't like the asshole Chuck Bass. Last night? It was indescribable, and I wake up and you were gone. I felt like crap Chuck. I thought you'd be there, and to wake up alone? That's how I feel all the time. I don't have my mom, my dad, I don't have you, Serena thinks she knows I feel, but she doesn't. I'm completely alone in this."

"Don't cry," he whispered. She raised her hand and quickly wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "I didn't know that Blair. I just, I don't want to be a dad," he shook his head and looked out his window. "I never had a real family with parents who cared for me. That's how I was raised, to be a cold heartless person like my parents. I don't want to have a kid, it'll hate me."

"Do you seriously think you're going to be like your dad, Chuck? You are nothing like Bart. The few times I've spent with you, I've seen the real you, and the real you is a complete opposite of Bart Bass. He's a rude, heartless person, you Chuck Bass; actually care for the ones around you. If you didn't, we wouldn't be in your car right now."

"That's not the real me Blair. The real me sleeps with a girl and leaves the next morning, I don't stick around to see how they're feeling. I don't do that."

"But you can-"

"No. I can't. I don't want to. Caring is too much work, why care? It's so much easier to be an asshole."

"And why's that?"

"People expect less of you. You don't have to live up to people's expectations. I'm driving you home." He pulled out of the parking lot he stopped in and turned on the radio, ending their conversation. The ride back to the Bass house was quiet, neither wanting to say another word. Chuck's eyes remained on the road, and Blair's staring out her window, occasionally stealing glances at Chuck. Chuck pulled into the driveway and Blair got out of the car. "Tell my dad I'll be at Nate's," he yelled out his window to Blair. She nodded and opened the house door, closing it behind her without another glimpse at his retreating car.

Blair walked inside and leaned against the wall as she took off her shoes. Her feet and back were killing her right now. "Blair? Where's Serena?" Lily asked, turning the corner and walking towards Blair.

"Hi Lily," Blair smiled, "She's with Nate. Chuck said to tell you he'll be spending the day with Nate as well."

"I have no idea what's going on with Chuck, he's been acting so different lately. Have you got any clue?"

"Uh- no. I- I don't know," Blair shook her head and walked past Lily into the living room. She felt weird, her head was fuzzy and her eyes were hurting. Her hand grabbed the wall as her vision was no longer clear and she felt dizzy.

"Oh my," Lily was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay, Blair?" She asked, putting a hand on Blair's lower back and the other one on Blair's upper arm. "Let's take a seat on the couch.

"It was just a bit of dizziness, I'm fine," Blair nodded once she was on the couch.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to fix you something to drink or eat? You haven't been eating too well; maybe I'll get you some food. Lay down dear."

Blair sighed but followed Lily's instructions and lay back on the couch. Thinking about it, she was extremely thirsty, "Can I please have some water?"

"Of course," Lily said, grabbing a water bottle and bringing it to Blair. "Do you feel sick? I can call you're mother if you want."

"Uh, no it's okay, I'll speak to her later."

"Okay, well if you need anything just call for me, I'll be in the office," Lily patted Blair's hand then stood up and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

 _20 Weeks Pregnant_

Blair's stomach was completely noticeable these days. Because of this, she had decided to return back home with her mother. She couldn't risk Lily or anyone else at Serena's house notice her pregnancy. She was in the process of stuffing her clothing in her bags in Serena's room.

"Don't forget these," Serena said, walking to Blair's side. In her hand was a strip of black and white photos from Blair visit last week at the clinic. "What do you think your mom's going to say?"

"I don't know, probably act no different," Blair said, shoving the pictures in her bag, not caring they were getting bent and wrinkled. Blair stopped doing what she was doing and sat on Serena's bed, squeezing her eyes tight and holding her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Dizzy."

"Blair! You need to eat and get proper sleep-"

"Serena, I've heard your speech 100 times, when are you going to stop?"

"When you listen! I understand you don't like the weight gain Blair, but you're hurting yourself, don't you see this? One meal a day isn't enough for you and a _baby._ You need to take care of yourself!"

"Please Serena. I just need quiet for a minute." Her head was pounding; she could practically feel her heart through her chest beating. "I don't feel good."

"Do you want me to get someone? Blair can you hear me?"

Blair's arms felt numb, her head hurt, her vision dimmed, she felt weak. "Get someone," Blair croaked, and then everything went black.

* * *

The first think Blair felt was her parched mouth. She needed a drink. The second was a pounding head. It was so bad she felt like she couldn't open her eyes. And lastly, she remembered what had happened. She was sitting in Serena's room when she went dizzy. She was lying down, on an uncomfortable bed, and she was felt hot and sticky.

"She hasn't been eating good at all," she heard Serena's voice, but it felt far away.

"I had absolutely no idea," came Lily's voice, a little closer. There were two other voices as well, one's Blair didn't recognize. She opened her eyes and regretted it when the lights above her blinded her. Slowly, she reopened them and they adjusted. She was in a – hospital? Serena was standing in the doorway with one nurse while Lily was about 10 feet away with another nurse. She looked around the room and saw Chuck sitting on a chair a few feet away from her. He looked distraught as he pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"They know," was all he said. Blair's eyes widened, Lily _knew?_ "The doctor told them."

"Is you dad…"

"He stormed out as soon as the doctor told them. That was 10 minutes ago, I don't know where he went," Chuck ran his hand through his hair and pulled on the ends. "This whole thing got fucked up."

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed when she saw her awake," Excuse me," she told the doctor and rushed to Blair's side. "Thank God you're awake, I was so scared!" She leaned down and embraced Blair in a tight hug. Blair looked over Serena's shoulder and at Lily, who looked pissed as she talked to the doctor.

"Is the… is it okay?" Blair asked, not able to say the word baby right now.

Serena nodded, "The baby's okay," she broke out into a hug smile and nodded again, "She's okay." Serena's words registered with Blair and she felt like she was going to pass out again. She looked over at Chuck who was looking in the other direction and looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

"She?" Blair asked, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Yeah," Serena laughed happily, "She's okay. Blair, you're having a girl!" Blair nodded, mouth slightly parted, and put her hand on her baby bump.

"Blair! Oh my God," shocked to see her father walking through the door, she looked at Serena.

"When they couldn't reach your mom they called your dad," she explained.

"Blair," Harold Waldorf walked over to Blair's bed and bent down to hug her. "I came as soon as they called honey. How do you feel?"

"O-okay," she stuttered, still surprised her father was standing in front of her. Lily and the doctor finished talking and Lily walked over to an open chair and took a seat, her eyes trained on Chuck.

"Excuse me," a doctor knocked on the door and entered. "Blair, can we speak?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Very good, well your lab results from the blood came back," Blair looked down at her arm and saw a band-aid in the crook of her elbow. "And you have tested positive for gestational diabetes. There is no known specific cause but it is believed the hormones of pregnancy reduce a woman's receptivity to insulin resulting in high blood sugar. Right after birth, it will go away, so don't worry about that. But I've been informed your eating habits are not the best, so you're going to need to work on eating a couple small meals a day instead of three large ones. It's very important you do, as you need to prevent any type of birth defect on the baby. That's most likely the reason you have passed out, and any type of dizziness or bad eyesight is because of the gestational diabetes. Do you understand Miss. Waldorf?"

"Yes," Blair whispered, staring blankly at the doctor. "What will happen to the baby?"

"As of right now? Nothing, the baby is fine, but she is at greater risk to be born fairly larger than most babies, resulting in a C-section at birth. We ask that you check your blood sugar levels four or more times a day as well. We're keeping you over-night to track your progress before returning you home, okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, have a good day," the doctor smiled and exited the room.

"Blair?" Serena asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," she croaked, and closed her eyes, begging herself not to cry. Not in front of them. Not now.

"Charles!" Bart entered the room, "Get over here," he barked. Chuck got up from his seat and walked out of the room and into the hallway when Bart was.

"Blair, why weren't we informed about yours and Charles problem earlier?" Lily asked from her seat.

"He wasn't ready to tell you," Blair replied, her throat hurting at each word.

"That is unacceptable," Lily snapped and got up from her chair to go out by Bart and Chuck.

"Mom!" Serena yelled and followed her mom out.

"Can I please have water?" Blair asked her dad. He nodded and grabbed the container and left the room to go to the kitchen. And Blair was alone. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You don't deserve this," she put her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. It was too big, too noticeable. "If I could change this, I would, for you, for my baby."

"Blair?" Bart asked walking in the room. "I have someone willing to take the baby."

"What do you mean?" she asked teary-eyed. Serena, Lily, and Chuck walked in behind him and Serena walked over to Blair's side to sit with her.

"Adoption, I found someone who is willing to take it off our hands. I've known them for a while, and they're willing to allow you and Charles visits whenever you wish."

"I don't- I don't know if that's what I want," she said honestly.

"It may not be what you want, but it's what's best. You aren't capable of raising a child at 17, and we all known Charles is nowhere near ready to be a father. How do you possibly think you can love and provide for this child at such a young age?" Bart asked.

Blair swallowed, "Chuck? Is this what you want?" Chuck looked at her and crossed his arms then looked the other way. Blair closed her eyes and tears slid down her face. She nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay," she said shaky.

"Blair," Serena rubbed her arm, "don't you want to think about it?"

"It's what's best Serena," Blair shrugged and started crying. Not small quiet sobs with a few stray tears, but big choked cries and a waterfall of tears. Serena gathered Blair in her arms and hugged her tightly. Lily and Bart excused themselves from the room but Chuck remained.

"He's right Blair," was all Chuck said as he sat down. "No one else has to find out about this, it'll be like it never happened. That's what we wanted right?"

"Chuck," Serena warned him. "Not now."

* * *

The following afternoon Blair was released and Serena was driving her to her mother's house. Blair had her bags packed and was ready to return home. "I love you B," Serena hugged her as she helped put her bags down on Blair's bedroom floor. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, call if you need anything okay? _Anything."_

"Thank you S," Blair hugged her back and then let her go to leave. Blair walked to the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich, taking the doctor's advice on her meals.

"Blair," Eleanor greeted as she walked in. "Your father called and informed me on what happened. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Well, and you and the baby are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why's that?" Eleanor furrowed her brow.

"Bart Bass found someone to take it after it's born, Chuck and I have agreed."

"Blair, you don't need to listen to what Bart says, if you don't want to then you don't have to, you know that right?"

"Mom, please, it's what's best."

"Blair, you're suppose to raise your children, you didn't see me looking for someone to hand you off to when I was pregnant with you!"

"It's what I want to do mom!" Blair yelled back.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, if you give up this child, I will never forgive you for it."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is pretty short, it's more of just a filler chapter. And i just want to thank you for 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! I loved all the feedback from the last chapter, I read every review and was happy to see what you guys had to say.**

 **And if you have an instagram check out and follow my account that's all gossip girl! The user is ggwaldorf**

 **Please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Blair walked into school the next day with her head held high. For the first time since her stomach started showing, she wore a shirt where you could see the bump. Since she started showing she wore either a loose shirt or big sweatshirt, but today she wore one of her favorite purple tops. The only problem was it was a little _too_ tight, she felt like she couldn't breathe in it. "B!" Serena yelled down the hall, and ran through the crowd to get to her best friend. "Oh, hey…" she said, eyeing Blair's bump. "Are you sure you want everyone to know?"

"Why not? I'm only gonna get bigger, so might was well let people start realizing."

"Well," Serena smiled and linked her arm with Blair's. "I'll be with you through it. Let's go." Blair shut her locker door and walked down the hall with Serena. Heads turned in their direction and Blair walked down with a smile on her face.

"People are staring," Serena whispered, still smiling.

"Let them," Blair responded. "I don't care what they think."

"Blair! Wait up!" Blair turned around and saw Penelope and Kati running towards her. "So it is true," Penelope looked down at Blair's stomach and back to her face. "Nelly texted me but I didn't believe it. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know how to Penelope."

"Well, find somewhere else to sit at lunch," Kati said, and her and Penelope walked away in the other direction.

"They did _not_ just kick me out of my own lunch table!"

"B, it's okay, we can find another table to-"

"Blair! We need to talk," Chuck grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her after him.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Your _stomach_ is showing. Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant? How dumb are you?"

"I mean why are you showing it at school," he snapped.

"Chuck! I can't hide it forever! People were gonna know eventually."

"You're ridiculous. Didn't you even think how this was going to affect me with people knowing? Everyone is talking about it."

"No one knows you're part of it asshole," she seethed. "I haven't told anyone you're the dad."

"Don't say that. I'm not going to be the dad, and you're not going to be the mom for long either."

"Hey guys?" Serena interrupted. "I think they know." Chuck and Blair looked past Serena and a group of people stood there listening to the conversation, phones in the hands.

"Fucking great," Chuck mumbled. "We'll talk about it later," and he turned and left.

"God, it's not even first period and I've had enough for the day," Blair rolled her eyes and turned. "Out of the way!" She yelled to the group of people. They all moved and Blair walked past them all, Serena hot on her toes.

"So how's your mom doing with it?"

"She's mad that I've decided to give it up. She just doesn't understand that's what I want to do."

"I mean, I understand where she's coming from. I'm gonna be bummed out too, I was looking forward to having a baby around, being an aunt," Serena smiled.

"Not at 17 Serena, wait another 10 years and you'll be an aunt."

"How do you seem not affected at all? Aren't you upset?"

"It's hard to be upset if you don't think about it."

Serena sighed but let it go. If that's how Blair wanted to look at it, then that's how she was going to. The two walked to first period – first period math sucked. The teacher droned on and on about equations Blair could care less about. She was writing in her notebook when her stomach growled. She immediately grabbed it in hopes of it stopping, but it growled again. A girls from behind her snickered and Blair groaned.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Serena whispered, grabbing a granola bar from her lunch bag.

"Yes, it's always hungry though, no matter how much I eat," she whispered back and grabbed the granola bar. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Serena laughed and resumed taking notes.

* * *

School ended and Blair was on her way home when she got a text from Chuck saying Bart wanted to meet with her. She had made a u-turn and headed in the direction of the Bass household. "Hey Blair," Eric smiled and opened the door. "I heard about the news, congratulations."

"Thanks Eric," Blair smiled and stepped inside, out of the cold winter air.

"Blair! We're in here," Bart called from the living room.

"Good luck," Eric wished and laughed as he took off.

"Hi Mr. Bass," Blair smiled and sat on the couch across from him and Chuck.

"Hello Blair, I know it's soon, but I think we need to speak about this whole pregnancy. You and Charles have agreed to the adoption, and I wanted to let you know they would like to meet with you and Chuck about it. They have some requests of you during the pregnancy. Mr. and Mrs. Theodore-"

"Are assholes," Chuck muttered.

"Chuck," Bart warned. "Mr. and Mrs. Theodore have requested that they accompany you to the remainder of the doctor appointments, at a doctor of their choice, and request an amniocentesis test be done as soon as possible to determine if there is any abnormalities in the infant."

"That's not really something I'm going to do, it can result in miscarriage."

"Blair, it's not your child anymore," Bart shook his head. "From this point on, this child belongs to the Theodore's, not you. You will follow any and all orders and requests they have. Starting with a specific diet Mrs. Theodore wants you to have. You will meet with them next week and they will elaborate on what they wish you do, understand?"

"Yes," Blair nodded.

Bart grabbed a paper out of his briefcase and handed it to Blair, "This is the diet you and required to follow." Blair looked it over and cringed, none of this sounded appealing. "I expect you and Charles to be at their home next Saturday to further this discussion. They will inform me on how it goes."

"No problem," Blair nodded and stuffed the paper in her purse. Screw that diet, she was going to eat pizza and fast food whenever she wanted.

"This is stupid dad, why can't we just do what we want and hand the kid over when it's born?" Chuck asked.

"Because son, this is their child now and they have specific order on how they want things done."

"But it's a whole bunch of bull-"

"That's enough Chuck. This conversation is over, Blair, I will see you," Bart stood up and excused himself, walking towards the elevator with his briefcase and coat.

"Well," Chuck said standing up, "I guess it'll all be over soon."

"Yeah," Blair nodded and stood up, "I guess it will be."

"I gotta go, Nate's waiting for me."

"Alright, see you Chuck."

"Bye."

Blair sat on the couch for a minute, just to think. This really was going to be over soon. She was already half way through her pregnancy, and then the baby would be gone. She could return to her normal life and things would resume how they should have gone. She could return to her 10-year plan, finish school, do college, then marry and have kids. Her life would be the exact way she planned.

Blair left the house not too much later and returned home. She had lots of homework to catch up on. From researching how a cell divides to ending up on a website about adoption. Blair found herself reading every article there was on adoption, it honestly didn't seem that bad.

Maybe this whole thing would be the best thing that happened to Blair and her baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**A lot of you wanted some Chuck/Blair, so I hope this makes up for it. And I think a lot of you will be happy with this chapter, at least I was :)**

 **And Anonymous Critic, I thought it was cool getting a review from you lol, thank you for the kind words!**

 **I didn't get a lot of feedback last chapter, so I'm not sure if you guys are still enjoying this, but I'll try to make it more enjoyable! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

 _22 Weeks Pregnant_

Today Blair and Chuck were meeting with the Theodore at their 'desired location' according to Bart. Blair wore her best blouse and skirt she even curled her hair for this. First impressions were important. Chuck on the other hand settled on a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Slow down," Blair told Chuck, reaching for her purse. "I need to check my glucose level." She grabbed the glucose meter that she had been given after being informed she had gestational diabetes. She pricked her finger and put it on the strip, waiting for the results.

"Good?" Chuck asked, glancing at the device in Blair's hand. She nodded and put her finger to her mouth to get the excess blood.

"Good," she said and put it back in the purse. "My levels have been good the past few days."

"How are you so calm right now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Blair, we're going to meet with people who are taking our kid. That doesn't bother you at all?"

 _Our kid._ Blair swallowed and bit her lip, "I try not to think about it Chuck, it's easier that way. It bothers you? Why?"

Chuck shrugged, "I don't know."

"Chuck, why does it bother you?"

Chuck's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. "I don't like the idea of someone else raising my child. I grew up being raised by nannies my whole life, never my real parents. Now I'm gonna do the same thing to my offspring."

"What are you saying Chuck?"

"What I'm saying Blair, is I don't want to give the baby away to these people."

And Blair's heart dropped. She had readied herself for this day, the day all the paperwork would be filled out, and the baby would no longer be hers. For the day at the hospital where she would hand over her baby. And now here Chuck was, ruining it all.

"Too late Chuck."

"It's not too late," Chuck said, pulling off the road and onto the side. "What if we did this Blair? What if we actually have this baby and raise it? Why can't we? We're seniors, by the time it's born so we don't have to find a sitter-"

"Chuck, we can't have the baby. We can't raise one."

"Yes we can, why can't we?"

"Because I don't want this baby Chuck. I may have thought I did, but I don't. I'm not ready to be a mom, it'll ruin my 10 year plan-"

"So you don't want your own child because it doesn't fit in with your _plans?_ Well guess what princess, plans _change_." Chuck yelled.

"Plans do change! But not this one Chuck! We're giving this baby to the Theodore's. Drive." Chuck cursed under his breath and pulled the car off the side of the road, his tires squealing as he did so. He turned the radio up and drove without speaking to Blair.

Chuck pulled up to a house, no, a mansion. It was at least three stories, and twice as large as his. He pulled into the mile long driveway and parked the car. The front door opened and Mrs. Theodore was standing there, a dress on, pearls around her neck, and a smile plastered across her face. Blair got out before Chuck and started walking to the house. "Hello!" the woman smiled. Her blonde hair was pinned back into a perfect bun.

"Hi," Blair smiled. She looked back and saw Chuck walking up the stairs to where they were standing. "I'm Blair and this is Chuck."

"Come on," she moved aside and ushered them inside. Blair looked around the room she was in. White. White walls, white couches, with rugs. Too much white. A man turned the corner in a business suit and introduced himself as Jonathon. They all sat down on the couches and that's when Blair saw a giant piano across the room with a girl sitting at it. "That's Jordana, our 10 year old daughter. After her, we weren't able to conceive and have more."

"She plays piano?" Blair asked.

"Since she was 2. She plays almost 10 hours a day," Jonathon's wife, Melissa beamed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chuck mumbled under his breath. Jonathon's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

"I'll go get us some water," Melissa said and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"You really want our kid playing the violin for 10 hours a day like that kid?" Chuck asked once both Theodore's were out of hearing range. "That kid probably hates her life."

"They're just trying to set a good future for her, there's nothing wrong with that," Blair defended.

"You're out of your mind. I need a cigarette," Chuck rolled his eyes and left the living room to go outside. Blair sat and waited for Melissa to return. When she did, she had four glasses and a pitcher of water in her hands. "Chuck needed a minute to himself," Blair explained Chuck's absence.

"There's a lot we'd like to discuss with you and Chuck… starting with the gender, is it known yet?"

"Yes, girl," Blair thought back to the day at the hospital when Serena told her.

A small frown took over Melissa's face, "Wasn't what we wanted, but it's not a problem. Jonathon and I already have names picked out. Michael for a boy and Bobbi-Jean for a girl," Melissa said, crossing something off of a list she had. "And how far along are you?"

"Twenty-two weeks along."

"Alright, we're going to need an amniocentesis test as soon as possible, you know, to check if there's any defects with the infant."

"She ain't doing it," Chuck said, walking in the room and behind Blair. "What's next on that list?" he asked rudely. Blair looked up at Chuck, what was his problem?

"Well, Bart said you would be willing to anything. It's not to hurt the baby Blair, I had one with my first child and nothing happened, it's to benefit the baby," Melissa explained.

"I guess I could consider it," Blair shrugged.

"Amazing," Melissa smiled and Jonathon rejoined them in the living room. He sat next to his wife and Chuck resumed his spot next to Blair on the white sofa. "Next, the whole process itself would of course be a closed adoption."

"But Bart said we could see the baby whenever we wanted," Blair interrupted.

Jonathon nodded, "Well, that was before we put some consideration into it. That would just confuse the child, who are these people who keep visiting me? It would benefit the infant to have a closed adoption, with just us as their parents. You understand don't you?"

"No, I don't. Why don't you elaborate on why that's such a good idea?" Chuck asked, raising his voice.

"I understand," Blair nodded. Chuck gave her an irritated look and rolled her eyes. "What else?" she asked.

"I got a question," Chuck interrupted. "This is my DNA, so what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Well, most likely the same things out first child did. Play an instrument of course; learn another language at a young age, classes in proper etiquette, and who knows? Maybe even a sport or two. I've always loved horseback riding," Melissa smiled.

"Horses are lovely," Blair smiled, but Chuck could tell it was fake. "Is there anything else you need to discuss?"

"One subject I'd like to touch upon is classes for you Blair, like birthing classes. I'd like you to take those, will that be a problem?"

Blair shook her head, "That will be fine."

"Awesome," Melissa smiled. "Would you look at the time," she laughed. "It's been almost an hour, I'm sorry to keep you so long. I'd like to stay in contact, so if anything I will reach Bart."

"Not a problem," Blair smiled and shook both Mr. and Mrs. Theodore's hands goodbye. Chuck opted for walking past both of them and straight to his car. "I apologize for his behavior."

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

The Theodore's had set up an appointment at their choice of OBGYN doctor for Blair to get the amniocentesis test. Bart demanded Chuck go along with Blair and accompany her to the remainder of doctor appointments until the child was born. Chuck and Blair were in the car, the doctors location in Blair's GPS on her phone.

"Are you sure you want this Blair?"

"We have to Chuck."

"Blair, that's where you're wrong. We don't _have_ to do anything. We don't have to listen to my dad, or these fucking Theodore's. It's not to late to say no. Do you want this? If you want this, we can do it."

Blair nodded, "I want this," she croaked.

Chuck let out a breath, "You're positive?"

She nodded and bit down on her lip as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to give up my baby, Chuck," she cried, tears now on her face. "I don't want her to play the violin 10 hours a day, and be forced to take these stupid classes, and learn new languages. I don't want to take this stupid test and harm her. I don't want her to have nannies, and I don't want her to have someone else as a mom. I want to raise my baby; I want my baby to love me. But I don't know how to make that possible."

"With my help," he said, and took her hand that was resting on her leg. "We can do it Blair. I'll turn the car around right now if you tell me too. Screw everyone else, let's do what _we_ want to do."

"You're dad will be so mad," she said, trying to stop her crying.

"Screw him, I don't care what he thinks, Blair. I never had, why would I start now?"

"Turn the car around," she whispered, and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I wanna go back home."

"Yes ma'am," Chuck smiled, and turned the steering wheel, making an illegal U-turn in the middle of the street.

* * *

 **What did you guys think!? Please leave a review letting me know, and I'm having some writer block :/ So for faster updates, give me some ideas for scenes you would like to see :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A lot of you requested a Chuck chapter, so here it is! The beginning is the previous chapter, just Chuck's POV, then the rest is a few important events in Chuck's point of view. If you'd like more of the previous chapters in Chuck's POV let me know which chapter so I can write it! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 12 in the mooring lol, but enjoy! Please review!**

 **Oh, and you get the full story of _that night_ in this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Chuck's POV_

My hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as I drove down the street. Blair sat next to me, quiet and calm. I wanted to shake her and just scream, but I didn't know why. How could she just be okay with this? The thought bothered me, and I stepped harder on the gas.

"Slow down," she said, and grabbed for her purse at the floor. She grabbed something out and said a few more words, which I didn't bother listening too. She was actually _dressed_ for this. In a gross green shirt and matching skirt, why'd we have to look good for these people?

"How are you so calm right now?" I finally asked, her calm and collect demeanor getting on my nerves.

"What do you mean?"

Seriously? "Blair, we're going to meet with people who are taking our kid. That doesn't bother you at all?" It mad me uncomfortable thinking of actually saying those words. Why did it bother me?

She was silent before finally answering, "I try not to think about it Chuck, it's easier that way. It bothers you? Why?"

Been there, tried that. I drank myself into oblivion trying to forget this whole fucked up mess I was in. It didn't work. No matter how bad I wanted to be away from Blair, and I absolutely did, I couldn't. I tried everything, from sleeping with girls to smoking with Nate nonstop. But the thought of her carrying my kid wouldn't leave me mind.

"I don't know," I wanted to drop this. Blair didn't need to know why it bothered me, just that it did.

"Chuck, why does it bother you?" she persisted.

This God-damned… "I don't like the idea of someone else raising my child. I grew up being raised by nannies my whole life, never my real parents. Now I'm gonna do the same thing to my offspring." There it was. I never had a family. I had parents, but never a family. And seeing all the people I went to school with be with theirs? It pissed me off. At 5 years old I was already walking myself to school and celebrating holidays alone. Throw in a few nannies and maids, and I had myself my own work staff. When I scraped my knee, where was my mom? When I needed girl advice, where was my dad? I raised myself, I learned from myself, and I knew only to depend on myself. I couldn't do that to someone else. Someone who didn't ask to be put here. Someone I helped put here. I would be no different than my own shitty parents.

"What are you saying Chuck?" Blair asked, face white.

"What I'm saying Blair, is I don't want to give the baby away to these people," and why I told her that, I have no idea. This girl was the only one who could make me admit these things, and I didn't like it a single bit. Around her, I wasn't Chuck Bass. I was some vulnerable little shit.

"Too late Chuck," she simply answered, and it pissed me off.

* * *

 _22 Weeks Ago – The Night of the Party_

"Chuck, not on my couch man, come on," Nate groaned, watching his best friend making out with an unknown girl.

Chuck chuckled and pushed the girl off his lap, "I'll see you, _Vicky."_

"Vicky? As in Vicky Galberman, her dad's our _English teacher."_

"I didn't sleep with her Nathaniel, no harm no foul," Chuck shrugged and filled his cup. "It's looking pretty empty here, when's it gonna start filling up?"

"Chuck," Nate said looking over the room, "There's like 100 people here, how many more do you expect to come?"

"A party thrown by someone this handsome," he said patting Nate's arm, "deserves a lot more than 100 people."

"Woo! Nate! Hey, there you are!" A blonde stumbled over to them, her hair a mess of curls and red cup in hand. "Great party!"

"Hey Serena," Nate smiled. "You okay?"

"Yea," she laughed. "These drinks are really good … I think I'm drunk."

Nate laughed, "I bet you are."

"I'll leave you to it," Chuck said dismissing him from his friends' presence. Now, where'd Vicky go? His eyes scouted the room for the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking a seat on the top of the stairs, Chuck watched all his school mates, and even people he didn't know, having a great time. They were free and happy. They didn't need alcohol to fill a void in their lives, Chuck on the other hand did. The thought angered him and he dropped his cup. "Crap," he muttered and stumbled back downstairs, deciding he was going to get wasted tonight. Fuck the hangover tomorrow, tonight, it would be worth it. "Move," he pushed the people out of his way and over to the table filled with various liquors. Finding a half empty cup sitting on the table, he picked it up and filled it with what looked good.

"Georgina! I have it!" The blonde Nate was talking to said running up to the table.

"Keep it down, will you?" A red head asked from behind Chuck. _Georgina… she was a fun one…_ "Here, you asked for three, money please," Georgina said trading off with Serena. Chuck watched the interaction, followed by Georgina disappearing and Serena running around asking people if they saw her best friend.

"Shot gun it man!" Nate yelled, running over to Chuck with a few more friends. Chuck laughed and tilted his head back, downing everything in his cup. Why even question if he could shot gun it? They all knew he could.

"You're getting me drunk Nathaniel," Chuck slurred.

"No man," his best friend laughed, "You're doing that all yourself. Yo look, go have a good time."

"I plan on it," he muttered and walked off with his once again full cup in the direction of the living room. He saw Georgina slowly getting them before him, and leaning over to talk to a girl.

"Blair!" Georgina yelled leaning over the couch. "Serena said to tell you she's leaving and will be back later," she spoke drunkenly. "I think she left with Nate Archibald," she laughed. Chuck watched the girl, Blair, laughing too, but he didn't find the humor in it.

"Who would want to leave this?" He asked, using the voice he knew the girls liked. Her head of brown curls turned in his direction and he rounded the couch to sit next to her. Slowly, daringly, he slid his hand on her thigh and up the skin uncovered by her dress. She closed her eyes, and Chuck assumed she had fallen asleep, but that didn't stop him from still drawing patterns on her skin. He took another sip of his drink and surveyed the crowd. No one looked familiar; he didn't bother associating with people at school. Someone turned up the music to full blast, these god damn people with their music were gonna burst his ear drums. He looked over to the girl next to him and saw her eyes now open.

He watched all the girls in barely-there clothing dance to whatever song was currently playing. "I got moves," she whispered in his ear, lingering for a moment longer.

"Do you now?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. She nodded and stood up making her way in front of him. She swayed her hips a little, messing her hair up and running her fingers through it. Chuck pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and focused on her – only her. She continued, spinning slowly in a circle, she was captivating.

He suddenly stood up, not able to take this much longer, "Why don't we go take this elsewhere? I know a few places, but you gotta be quiet, I've been told by Nate himself that upstairs is off limits." He placed his hand on her lower back and led her up the stairs. She tripped over the top stair and let out a high-pitched laugh. Quickly, he kneeled down to help her up, putting his hand over her mouth. "You're bringing attention to us, that isn't quiet," he smirked. She laughed under his hand and nipped at his palm, causing him to laugh and pull away.

"What's you name?" he asked the beauty.

"Blair."

"Blair," he said, tasting the word on his tongue.

They reached the top of the stairs and Blair grabbed his hand. She moved closer to him and leaned in to kiss him. Not denying the girl, he gave in and showed her how it should be done. Chuck took her bottom lip between his and pulled gently. "You've got amazing lips."

"So do you," she reached up to kiss him again but he had other plans. His lips found her neck and he moved her back against the wall. She groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Tell me to stop," he told her, begging her too.

She shook her head, "I don't want you too, please." Her eyes rolled back at the feeling shooting through her.

"Don't say things like that," he whispered. He shifted and he knew she could feel how hard he was against her thigh.

"I want you," she whispered.

Chuck shook his head, "I don't know if this is a good idea." Blair found his lips to shut him up and found the nearest room, opening the door and stepping in. Chuck walked her over to the bed and stared down at her. "You're so damn hot like that."

"Like what?" she smirked.

"Messy hair, swollen lips…" he bit his lip as he continued to stare down at her.

"I can't wait any longer, I want you," she said seductively, standing up and wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck.

Blair sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms stretched out behind her holding herself up. His body stood in front of her, his fingers trailing up her arm and stopping at her hair, pulling it. She moaned and he pushed her back onto the bed.

"You have beautiful hair," he told her.

"Stop stalling."

Chuck was an idiot. He always reminded himself to not over-drink, the hangover the next day would be a killer. But for the thousandth time, he had broken that and poured drink after drink down his throat. But now here he was, with a girl who he wanted nothing more than to get into bed with. Now they were here, her patiently waiting for him.

"Why rush it? We got all the time in the world," he told her. She stood and kissed him once more, then grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on him and straddled his lap, continuing their kissing. "God damn…" Chuck mumbled, it was nice when someone else was in control. She shifted over him and pleasure shot through his body. She shifted over him again, causing him to groan, and then repeated the action. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come like this," he warned, and he really _didn't_ want to. Blair laughed and stopped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and grinning.

"Maybe that was the plan," she slurred, and climbed off his lap. He was her lose her balance and tripped over her feet as she almost fell back. On instinct, Chuck grabbed her arm and steadied her back on her feet. "I wanna feel good," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip like a child. "Make me feel good?" God, this girl was a wild card. Finally giving in, he stood and laid her back against the bed.

"So soft," she mumbled lying back on the soft bed. Her knees were bent, him between them, trailing kisses up her thigh while his hand caressed the other. He suddenly stopped and stood up, crossing the room to the door. He didn't need anyone walking in on him. He returned back to her, and resumed his previous position.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"You should be," his husky voice replied before positioning himself between her.

 _The Next Morning_

Bright. Way too bright for this early in the morning. Chuck's head pounded as he sat up on the couch he had slept on the night before. He didn't remember falling asleep in Nate's room, or even going there. Thank God for Nate letting him crash at his place, Chuck's dad would have been pissed if he had returned home drunk. He groaned as he ran his hand through his messy hair looking for Advil in the bathroom. He sighed in content when he found the bottle and swallowed two. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, hair a complete mess and a hickey on his neck.

His eyed widened in shock as he looked at the hickey once more. He had sex last night? He smirked, of course he had sex last night – he was Chuck Bass. The it clicked who it was. Walking back into Nate's room he found his friend awake on the bed looking at his phone. "Morning," Nate mumbled, his voice hoarse. "How was your night?"

Chuck smirked once more, "I'd say she had a lot of fun."

"So you got it in then?" Nate grinned.

"You know I always do," he laughed and sat on the couch in Nate's bedroom.

"Well who was it?"

"That my dear friend is for me to know and you to find out."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Don't be a dick."

Chuck laughed, "Blair Waldorf."

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later_

Chuck stood outside of the school, with a few friends surrounding his car. They were smoking a joint, passing it back and forth to each other. They knew school had started 10 minutes ago, but Chuck could care less. Just as he was giving it to Damien, a laugh caught his attention. He looked up to see Serena and Blair walking down the school parking lot and to Blair's car.

"Where to ladies?" he asked.

"Out," Serena answered before shutting her car door. She was clearly still pissed his dad spent the night. But hey, his father's habits weren't his fault. Blair didn't attempt an answer before doing the same as Serena and driving away. He watched the small car retreat further and further away and tried to remember exactly what happened that night with her. Why was she avoiding him? Girls never did that to him after sex.

"So, my parents are out tonight, feel free to come by," Nate told them all. "We'll have a good night."

And that night turned out to be a good one after all. Once again, he was plastered that night. Party's at Nate's never disappointed. A loud banging caught his attention and he walked to the front door. Why were they knocking? It was obvious it was open to anyone.

"Miss. Waldorf, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, amused to see Blair standing there.

"I'm here for Serena."

"Your panties are your ticket in," he said and held his hand out. Shit, why'd he say that?

"You're disgusting," she scoffed. "Get out of the way Chuck."

Blair pushed against him and into the house. "Where's Serena?" she asked Chuck.

"Blonde? Legs? I think she went upstairs with good old Humphrey. I could keep you company," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine."

"What about a drink?"

"Water?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and walked away from her. She followed and they ended up in the kitchen where a couple was making out on the kitchen table. "Gross," she muttered. He opened the fridge and found water and handed it to her. Her hair was brushed off her shoulder and she turned to see Chuck with it between his fingers. "Stop," she smacked his hand away, feeling sick. A smirk took over his face and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind last time, in fact, I remember _you_ being a hair tugger," he recalled

"You remember that night?" He nodded, looking utterly confused. "What do you remember? Tell me everything," she said, eyes hopeful. What was wrong with her?

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Please," Blair said desperately. "Just give me anything."

"You really don't remember?" He asked, frowning. Blair shook her head, waiting for him to continue, "Well, you were so shy till I drove you wild," Chuck mumbled, moving close to her and putting his lips to her ear.

"I-I need to find Serena," she pushed him away once more and went off to find her best friend. And she was gone. Chuck stood in the kitchen watching her go. What was up with that? It's not like they had a bad time together.

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later_

Chuck lay in his bed, texting a girl he had plans with tomorrow. His night was boring, and he'd make up for it with tomorrow. A knock sounded at his door and he mumbled a 'come in.' The doorknob turned and he watch Blair of all people walk in.

"Blair," Chuck said confused. "What do you want?" he tossed his phone off on the side of his bed and stood up, pouring a drink for himself.

"Can- can we talk?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers. Here it came, the awkward after-sex talk girls always seemed needed to be done.

"I'm all ears," he took a sip of his scotch and waited for her to speak.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke up, "There's something I've been keeping to myself, and I really think you should know about it." He made a hand motion for her to continue and she did, "a few weeks ago, you remember that party?"

"I do," he smiled as if he were replaying it in his mind at that moment. "Most of it anyway."

"Well at least you do, but I only have one reminder of that night."

"Alright, and?" he asked, what the hell did she want.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

Three words that made Chuck's heart jump. Had he heard correctly? It seemed like an out of body experience. Never in all of his life had he expected to ever hear those words. His eyes shot to meet hers and he dropped his cup of scotch. He looked at the mess he made and abruptly stood up, walking past Blair to his bedroom door. He slammed it shut, making her jump and returned to where she was standing. What the hell was going on. It wasn't true, there was no way it was true. It would never be.

"Why are you telling me this? That was weeks ago Blair, it could be anyone."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm a slut right?" she said, and to be honest, it confused him a little, only making him more mad.

"I didn't say that," he said through clenched teeth, he needed to bit his tongue before he said something he knew he shouldn't have.

"Because I've slept with so many people! Right? That's what you're thinking right now, little Blair Waldorf sleeping around town just like her mother!" She kept on going.

"Lower your voice!" He yelled, he had on idea what he was going to do if his father walked in.

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do Chuck, this is yours!" She yelled, pointing to her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks. Chuck was fuming, he wanted to hit something – anything – and the wall closest to him looked pretty good. His eyes followed her hand and landed on her stomach. He felt sick.

"I didn't put shit inside of you. How do you know I'm the one Blair?" he would deny it to no end, it was not his kid.

"You're the only person I've slept with Chuck!" she was full on sobbing now. "You stole something from me, and the most frustrating part? I can't even remember it! But now all I'm left with is a reminder of that night. Of what _we_ did."

"I don't do kids. I'm Chuck Bass," he raised both hands from his sides. That was all he could repeat to himself. It scared him shitless to think about what Blair was saying, so easiest thing to do? Deny.

"Asshole," she shook her head and left his room with him standing in the middle, pulling on his hair in frustration. How could she drop a bomb like that and not expect him to act like that? Did she think he'd jump with joy and bend down on one knee? He didn't sleep that night, he couldn't He tried, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Blair standing in the middle of his room. It couldn't be true. He heard feet running down the hall and a door slam. He immediately knew it was Blair, who else would be running to the bathroom at 5 in the morning? He heard her gagging, and it ripped at his heart, because it was a simple fact that proved what she said last night was true. After debating it, he finally decided to go to her He knocked on the door,"Blair?" he asked quietly, making sure he wouldn't wake anyone. "Can I come in?" she nodded, but refused to look back and meet his gaze. He leaned against the sink and watched her. She looked like hell.

"Can you please not stare?" she asked, her throat dry and burning. She coughed at the harshness and tried to calm herself. He felt bad, she needed something… Water. He would get her water, that would make her feel batter. Without saying a word, her left. He made it downstairs and looked around. Water would be okay, right? Or would she was tea or juice. Whatever, she was getting water.

"Here," Blair opened her eyes to see Chuck standing over her with a bottle of water. "Can I sit?" he asked unsure, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. She nodded and he took the spot next to her on the floor. "So, you really are pregnant, huh?" Although he knew the answer.

"Yep," she shrugged. "A few weeks now."

"Who knows?"

"Only Serena, well now you too," Blair explained. He nodded and fiddled him thumbs, choosing to be quiet. He didn't want to talk. They sat there, neither saying a word, at ease with the silence and each other's company. They sat for a while; the sun rising and informing them it was now morning time. "I'm gonna go lay down," Blair finally said.

Chuck stood up first and held his hand out for Blair; she happily took the help and stood up too. Neither talking, they walked to their separate rooms in silence. Blair went for sleep, but Chuck couldn't. Those moments in the bathroom were too surreal for him. It was true.

Blair Waldorf was pregnant.

Chuck Bass put it there.

Blair was pregnant with his kid.

And nothing scared him more than that thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm working on the next Chuck POV chapter since some of you seemed to like it last chapter! R &R :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

 _24 Weeks Pregnant_

"I feel so fat," Blair said, poking her cheek. She sat cross-legged on Serena's bed as her friend curled her hair in the vanity. "And do you wanna see something disgusting?" Blair stood up and lifted up her shirt. "How are you not freaking out? I almost screamed when I saw!"

"Blair," Serena laughed, "It's just a belly button."

"Yeah, but it's _sticking out_ now."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're pregnant. It's not weird," Serena shrugged and applied her lipstick.

"So who's this Humphrey you're going out with?"

"Dan," Serena smiled at his name. "He's so nice, you should meet him! We're going out for a movie and then dinner, so don't wait up for me!"

"Serena!" Blair complained, "You said we'd have girls night."

"We will, as soon as I get back. I promise!"

Blair sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Lily and Bart were at a charity event for the evening, so they weren't home. Blair decided to have a snack while she waited for Serena to come home. She poked around the kitchen and settled on a sliced up banana and peanut butter. "Where's Blondie?" Chuck asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh hey Chuck," Blair said a mouth full of peanut butter. "Out with some guy named Dan."

"Good, we can talk."

"About what?"

"The Theodore's doctor told them we didn't go, and they called my dad and told him. He wants to know why we missed the appointment, what do I day?"

"You didn't tell him what we chose?" She asked, dipping her banana in the peanut butter.

"No, I don't know what to say," Chuck said and Blair laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We're having a baby and know nothing about each other, how weird is that?"

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Seriously?" she asked with hopeful eyes and he nodded. "Okay, how about … best childhood memory?"

"That would have to be when I had a dog for a week. Then my dad got rid of it, but he was the best dog. What about you?"

"Easy, when my parents took me to Disney for the first time. Favorite color?"

"Red," Chuck answered.

"Mine's a toss up of pink and teal."

Chuck laughed, "Tough life decisions. Biggest pet peeve?"

"Chewing with mouth open, it's disgusting," Blair laughed. "What's your biggest fear?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a fear Chuck."

"Not me," he shrugged.

"I don't believe you," Blair quipped and closed the jar of peanut butter. She hopped off her stool and walked into the joining living room. "I'm bored," she sighed.

"I can think of a few things to pass the time," Chuck said seductively, walking closer to Blair.

"Don't even start with that," she held up a hand to stop him.

"Why not Waldorf?"

"Chuck, I'm like, 6 months pregnant. Super horniness is pretty real right now."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "Super horniness? Isn't that all the more reason to do it?"

"No way Bass," Blair pushed him on the shoulder as he tried to move closer to her.

"I don't affect you at all?"

"Nope," she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just…" he stepped closer to Blair and rested his hands on her hips. "If I did this?"

"No," she replied, her voice shaky.

"What if I did this?" he asked, and moved in closer, brushing his lips against hers and pulled away.

"I'd say do it again," Blair said, and uncrossed her arms, placing them on his shoulders and moving her face closer to Chucks. It was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of her and him. Their lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Their breathing became ragged while their tongues danced along each other. With just the two of them there, standing in the center of the living room. Desire ignited in Blair's stomach as she become lost in Chuck.

Chuck pulled his lips apart from Blair's, his breathing tattered. Both their breathing coming out in short, desperate gasps. "Can I have you?" he asked. Blair looked at his through wide eyes, and slowly nodded. She wanted this too. Chuck's hand returned to Blair's hips, slowly moving to her behind and sliding down, resting on the back of her thighs. "Jump," he whispered. Blair jumped and wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist as he started for the stairs, never taking his lips off Blair's lips, Blair's shoulder, Blair's neck.

He slowly laid Blair back against his bed and hovered over her. Blair pulled Chuck by the collar of his shirt to her, and took it off. She instantly felt the heat of their bodies against each other. Chuck grazed Blair's legs with his fingertips, working his way up to her waistband. So slowly, he tugged them down the length of her legs. Blair was practically panting at this point, begging to feel him on her once more. With Blair's assistance, Chuck rid himself of his clothing as well. Her clumsy hands ran up and down Chuck's arms, chest, and stomach, finally resting on his shoulders. He kissed her neck, her hair brushing his face as he did. His hands worked down her body, one resting on her hip while the other grasped her hair in it.

Blair's skin was on fire. She was yearning for his touch – desperate for it.

"Chuck," she begged. Chuck didn't need another word as he filled her. She moaned out in pleasure as he entered her. This was what she needed, what they both needed. At this moment, they just needed to get lost in each other. Blair moved her leg higher and Chuck set a steady rhythm. Her stomach clenched, as she got lost in the moment.

Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, the two becoming one.

"Come on Blair," Chuck moaned into her ear, dropping his head on her shoulder. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and she bit her lip hard. All she could feel was him – everywhere – and she was glad to take it all. Blair threw her head back in pleasure and Chuck attached his lips to the creamy skin that lay there. Every ounce of energy was drained from Blair's body as her head spun, body shaking, all sensation.

All she did was enjoy the eruption that was going through her body. Chuck collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy, eyes still closed, and panting.

* * *

Blair lay wrapped up in Chuck's comforter. He lay right next to her, his front to her back, and Blair lay there in a heavenly state of mind. Never in her life had she imagined something could be as perfect as that moment was. Her breathing was still ragged, her mind hazy with the though of the events that just took place in this very same bed. Chuck's fingertips trailed up and down the length of Blair's arm raising goose bumps on her skin. "How was it?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Better than last time," Blair answered honestly. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Chuck against her. His lips touched the back of her shoulder as he placed a kiss there. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being a complete ass through this."

"I can be nice when I want, remember?" Chuck asked with a smile and Blair laughed.

"Yeah, I remember."

The two lay there, the blanket around both them, laying in a comfortable silence. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad. In times like this, Blair actually thought things could work out how they should have. It felt good to be there like this with him, even if it was for a little, Blair would take it. Even if her and Chuck never ended up together, she at least had this moment. It felt right to have Chuck's body pressed up against her, his arm lazily slung over her waist. Blair breathed in deeply; the smell of Chuck was now one of her new favorites. Blair closed her eyes and sighed in content, she never wanted to move from this spot.

"Being like my dad, that's what it is," Chuck spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My biggest fear, it's being like my dad."

Blair turned over under Chuck's arm and faced him. Their faces were inches apart – it'd be so easy to just kiss him right now. Instead, she raised her hand and caressed Chuck's cheek. "You are nothing like him, you don't have to be scared of turning out like him. You never will Chuck." Chuck closed his eyes and leaned into her palm, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. His hand came up and he placed it over Blair's holding hers there. "You're already so much better than him."

"I don't know how to be anything else."

"You're teaching yourself Chuck, don't you see that? Just the other day, you told me we could do this, that's a clear example of how different and better you are than your dad," Blair smiled softly at Chuck and he closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her hip. A loud ring filled the room and Chuck groaned as he reached for his phone. "Who is it?"

"My dad," he answered and sat up to take the call. "Hello?"

Blair slipped out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, and grabbed her clothes off the floor with her free hand. She headed for Chuck's joining bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked at herself, eyes wide, and hair a mess of tangled waves, swollen lips, and even a few bite marks on her neck. She leaned in close to the mirror and ran her hands over the marks on her neck. She dressed and attempted to tame her hair, running her fingers through it. After making it a frizzy mess she opted for just sticking it up in a loose bun atop her head. She stepped out of the bathroom with the sheet now a rolled up ball in her hand. "It was my dad, you may not want to be here when he gets back," Chuck said, throwing a shirt on over his head.

"O-okay," Blair nodded understanding. "I'll just grab my things." Chuck nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, texting someone on his phone. "I'll see you later." She exited his room and headed for Serena's to grab her coat and shoes. Just when she though things were getting better, and now she had to leave. Damn Bart Bass.

When Blair arrived home and walked through the front door she was surprised with what she saw. The living room was clean, things were straightened up, and it smelled of air freshener. "Mom?" she called.

Eleanor turned the corner with a washcloth in her hands and a smile on her face, "Hi dear."

"Are we having people over?"

"No, I just figured the house hasn't had a proper cleaning in a while. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm good," Blair said, scrutinizing her mother. She was dressed in black slacks and a black and red blouse, her hair straightened and she even applied a little make-up. Eleanor came and sat on the couch next to Blair.

"Even since the news of the baby came up, I've realized that things need to change," Eleanor started. "That means no more fighting, we need to get along for the sake of this child. You need to start behaving good and I need to make a few changes myself. When this child arrives, just think of the money we'll receive from the Basses every month. Just imagine how we can live with that money."

"Mom, stop," Blair abruptly stood up. "What are you talking about? I'm not taking child support from them, and even if I were, it's not for you! It would be used to raise this child."

"You don't know the value of money!" Eleanor yelled. "You don't even know how to change a diaper! You're still a naive _child."_

"You don't know the first thing about being a mother!" Blair shouted. "You're a drunk! That's how you live, from one beer can to the next! I will be _nothing_ like you. My child will actually have someone to be proud of as a parent, someone to love. But you, you're just not capable of showing any type of emotion. You will never be around my child."

"And you think you can do any better? Let me tell you something, they just don't stop Blair. It's constant crying, all day and night, over absolutely nothing! They just cry because they can! This child will drive you mad, there's no way you'll turn out any better than me."

"You're wrong," Blair said, refusing to show any weakness to her mother, she would not cry. "I'll be the best damn person this child will ever meet." She turned on her heel, tuning out her mother's voice coming from down the hall, and slammed her door shut.

She lay on her bed, trying to call her nerves and get her breathing back steady. Stress was not good for the baby, the doctor told her himself. And then she felt it, a small patter against her stomach. Her eyes flew open and her hands rested on her stomach. She felt it again; it almost felt like butterflies in her stomach. She smiled, she felt her baby. "Do it again," she whispered, and rubbed her stomach. After a few seconds it happened again and Blair felt tears in her eyes. Stupid hormones always making her cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy.**

 **DogsAndCats101: I haven't decided on a name yet, I'm still deciding between two. When it will be announced, I'm not sure. I was thinking at the birth.**

 **Please review and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _25 Weeks Pregnant_

Blair sat at her new lunch table since she'd been kicked out of her last one. Her and Serena sat eating their salads and talking. Her eyes kept drifting to her old table, wanting to know what the girls were saying. Where they talking about her? About her stomach? She wanted to get up so bad, march over there, and demand they tell her.

"Blair!" Serena clapped her hands in Blair's face. "Come on! I need help."

"Sorry what?" Blair asked, stabbing a tomato and putting it in her mouth.

"You're impossible to talk to," Serena mumbled. "I feel like I'm leading Dan on but I also really like Nate."

"Well that's cause you are leading him on, you said yes to going on a date with him. He probably thinks he's getting in your pants by the weekend."

Serena smiled, "Dan's nothing like that. He's sweet, so nice. And I think he's still a virgin," she said, making a face.

Blair laughed, "What's wrong with that? I was one too."

"Yeah but I don't want to take someone's virginity. That's too close and personal," Serena said waving her hand in the air to dismiss that idea. "So we have a doctors appointment today?"

"Yes we do, just a check up. Hey, you were home last night, do you know what Bart said to Chuck? I tried calling him but he didn't answer."

"No, when I got home Bart wasn't speaking to anyone. I wonder what crawled up his ass," Serena laughed.

"Chuck told him we're keeping the baby," Blair explained.

"Oh…" Serena said, leaving the word hanging in the air. Blair gave her a 'what're-you-going-to-do-about-it' look and put a fork full of salad into her mouth. "Chuck didn't come to school today."

"I figured," Blair shrugged. "Nelly Yuki keeps looking over here, should I go say something?"

"No, and stop looking over there! We're supposed to be ignoring them, B."

"I can't help it!" She sighed exasperatedly. "She just get's me so mad. If I hit her do you think I could blame it on the pregnancy?"

"You're out of your mind," Serena laughed. "Anyway, what did the school need to talk to you about first period?"

"Oh," Blair rolled her eyes. "They just wanted to know how far along I am, if I plan on finishing school, and all that. But since I'm due the end of May, I'll already have all my credits and can graduate with my class," Blair smiled proudly. "I knew taking extra classes and working hard would pay off." Blair was grateful she was a senior; she wouldn't be one of those girls who had a baby in high school and still had to raise it while being in high school herself. She could wait a year before going to college, put the child in daycare, and continue on with her 10-year plan. Serena looked bored as she pushed her salad around with her fork, not really bothering to eat it. "Anyway, back to Nate and Dan, what's so hard about choosing? I'd just pick Nate."

"Because," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "They're nothing alike. I'm myself with Nate and I love being him, but Dan brings this other side out in me and he's so much fun to hang with."

"So why not just be friends with both of them and see which friendship becomes more first? See? Easy as that, you're welcome."

"Thanks B, I have no idea what I'd do without you," Serena said sarcastically. Blair laughed and stood up to throw out her empty container. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better," the brunette nodded. "I've been eating like the doctor said too, I've been resting, trying to ignore my mother, I haven't really gotten dizzy or feel like I'm gonna pass out so I must be doing something right."

* * *

"Why doesn't Chuck ever come to these appointments?" Serena asked, looking at all the posters that littered the wall. How many posters of a pregnant person did one need? Blair shrugged and kicked her legs back and forth as she waited. This was the first time Serena had come back with her. After complaining and whining, Blair finally gave in and allowed her friend to accompany her to the back room. "I'm not gonna see anything nasty am I?"

"No S," Blair laughed. Serena sat in the plastic chair next to Blair and hummed quietly.

A knock sounded at the door and then it opened to reveal Dr. Sharp. "Hello Blair and…"

"Serena!" She stood up and shook the doctor's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Serena. Alright Blair," Juliet grabbed her clipboard and flipped a few pages. "Gestational diabetes… how are you feeling? Any complaints or worries?"

"Not really."

"Alright," the doctor laughed, "I'd like to start with weighing you." Blair stood up and walked to the scale, Dr. Sharp played with it before stopping and writing down the weight shown. "A little more weight was gained than I would like. You need to cut down on the unhealthy food and sweets. Stick to good and healthy foods Blair. Otherwise, you could end up with a whopping 10-pound baby, and we don't want that. But, if that were the case, we would end up doing a C-section." She pulled over the ultrasound machine and did the usual routine. Serena sat mesmerized, staring at the screen and trying to make everything out. "Definitely a girl you've got. I'd say right now she's about two pounds, so that's not too bad. Have you been feeling any moving around? Most start feeling it around now."

"Yea," Blair beamed. "A few days ago I felt her move, or kick. It was one of them."

"It was probably both. She's going to start moving a lot more, and soon you'll know the difference."

"How do I make her move?"

"Well, you've just gotta be relaxed, wait for it to come. She'll do it when she feels like it. But as of right now, she's looking very good. Just before you leave I'd like you too pee in this cup so I can check you sugar levels. Continue with testing them yourself at home too, and you should be fine. Any problems, just give us a call."

"Thanks so much," Blair smiled and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'll leave you to it," Dr. Sharp said, handing her the cup and exiting the room. After Blair what she had to do, she placed it on the counter and her and Serena said their goodbyes. They drove to the nearest diner and sat to eat.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought," Serena shrugged.

"You did better than Chuck," Blair laughed. "He confuses me."

"Why?" Serena asked, biting the end of a French fry.

"Ugh," Blair groaned, "I don't know, he just never tells me how he feels. At first he hates me, then he ignores me, then we actually starts showing some emotion, and now he completely shut me out."

"So why don't you talk to him about it?" Serena suggested, grabbing the menu once more. "Should I get a milkshake? I'm kind of in the mood for one."

"S!" Blair grabbed the menu from her friend. "There are more important things than a milkshake. What if you talk to him? Later tonight! Just ask him why he's ignoring me."

"No way. That's your little issue to resolve, I'm not getting involved in it. Sorry B."

"You suck," Blair frowned, throwing a fry at Serena. The blonde laughed and threw it back at her best friend. It was moments like this that Blair forgot about her situation and just felt free. Just six months ago she was a normal teenager who could do anything she wanted with her best friend. Everything had changed, and Blair would be lying if she said she was okay with how everything was turning out. There was no way she was okay with what her life would become. A mom? At _17?_ As Blair sat there biting the end of her straw she started to think. Really think – about how real everything would become in just a few short months. A screaming infant, a teen mom, being responsible for someone else, taking on a whole new level of responsibility. Just the thought made Blair's inside crawl. She was having a child; Chuck's child.

Chuck…

Just thinking of Chuck made Blair want to cry and laugh at the same time. Cry for how fucked up their whole situation truly was, and laugh at the feelings she felt for him. How could she want nothing to do with him but still want everything to do with him? He left her dazed and confused all the time. How could he be fine with not speaking right after something as intimate as what they'd done? Blair had learned the hard way her feelings where just that – hers. They didn't mean anything to anyone else, just her. She needed to be the one there for herself, from this point on Blair Waldorf would be the only person she needed in life. All she needed was herself, for her and her baby – she was all she had. It was just a painful reminder of why it would only everything would just get brighter and better.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked, breaking Blair out of her thought. She threw a $20 on the table and the two girls stood up and exited the diner.

* * *

Blair sat on the bed later that night thinking everything over. Thinking about her future, about the baby, and about Chuck. What was she feeling about Chuck? He had sort of grown on her, and she wanted to explore the friendship they had going. But, at times, she felt something more than just friendship between the two. And it killed her that she had no idea how Chuck felt. The guy wouldn't even answer her phone calls. In a way, she felt as if he took her heart and stole her life. He left her feeling like she had died, but yet she was still alive. She needed to search within herself, find her inner strength and pull it out and use it, no matter how bad she just wanted to give up, take a step back, and let everything around her crumble. Chuck made her want to crumble. Chuck made her want to lose herself in everything going on around her when he acted this way. When it was just the two of them, she saw the real Chuck, the caring Chuck, the compassionate Chuck. The Chuck that convinced her to keep their baby. She was so strong before Chuck. Blair Waldorf was independent, and didn't need anyone by her side. But that Blair had changed, she wasn't alone in this anymore, and she needed someone by her side. It pissed her off Chuck didn't view it the same way and ignored her. She felt like jumping off the edge. But she was going to get through this, with or without Chuck's help. She would rise above it all, head held high, and be stronger than she was.

"Blair!" her mother knocked on the door. "Honey, someone's here to see you, come out please," Eleanor nodded and then hurriedly left, closing the bedroom door. Blair sighed and got off her bed, crossing the room to her closet to find a decent shirt to wear instead of her sweatshirt. She brushed her hair and deemed her appearance acceptable. She heard laughter coming from the living room and went to find out who was here. "Oh, there she is," Eleanor smiled, and the guests turned to see Blair.

"Louis?" Blair asked. She smiled and crossed the room to give him a hug.

"Blair! How have you been?" he asked, returning the hug. "Your mother informed us of what's been going on," he said. Blair saw his smile, and realized he wasn't judging her at all, and that made her happy. Every look she got these days were ones of judgment.

"It's so good to see you Louis, and you too Mrs. Grimaldi," Blair said, and shook his mother's hand.

"They've decided to move back to New York," Eleanor said. "Isn't that wonderful?"

The Grimaldi's were old friends of the Waldorf's. Blair had been friends with Louis since elementary school, and had a sleepover every weekend with his sister Beatrice. They moved Blair's freshman year of high school back to Monaco. "Are you guys here for good now?" Blair asked.

"Well, for now, yes. Who knows what the future holds," Louis' mom, Sophie, laughed. "So Blair, you look gorgeous! How has it been so far?"

"It's been okay, I'm already six months along."

"Boy or girl?" Beatrice asked from her spot on the couch.

"It's a girl," Blair beamed.

* * *

 **Soo Louis is back … not sure how you guys will like that lol, but it's something I'm playing with.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I give you guys full permission to hate me, I'm so sorry for the long wait! School and work had been so much so I haven't had time to write. I hope I still have some readers out here! Anyways, here's some Chair for you guys, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The following afternoon Blair drove to the Grimaldi household after school. They were returning to school in a few days, and Blair offered to bring them around town, to refresh their memory of the city. She beeped once and Louis emerged from the house, jogged to Blair's car and got into the passenger seat. "Beatrice won't be able to make it, she's catching up with old friends," he explained. "So, where we going today Blair?"

"I was thinking Gramercy Tavern. They're _amazing._ "

"Sounds good," Louis smiled and sat back as Blair drove to the restaurant.

They sat at a small table near the front of the restaurant. The two were in deep conversation of Louis' time in Monaco and all the beautiful things that lay there. Blair was honestly jealous of him. Here he got to move to Monaco, and come to the city whenever his family felt like it. Blair hardly left the city. She'd never been anywhere as exquisite as Monaco. Disney World did not count in Blair's eyes. Now with a baby? She would probably never get to travel like she had always wanted to. She would be lucky if she got to roam the city whenever she felt like it. "So when's your father coming back to the city?" Blair asked.

"He's uh, he decided he was going to stay in Monaco for a little while," Louis answered. "Him and my mother aren't on the best of terms."

"Well take it from someone who knows, divorce isn't always so bad." She felt her purse vibrate on her chair and reached in for her cell phone.

 _ **Mani & pedis? –S**_

 _Sorry can't. W/ Louis Grimaldi –B_

 _ **The one u dated in middle school? Lol – S**_

 _It was for like a week & yes that one… -B_

 _ **Ew why –S**_

 _Be nice, and bc his family came back from Monaco. I'm just showing him around, I'll call you later –B_

"Sorry about that, it was Serena."

"Serena," Louis laughed. "The one who made the boys take my clothing from my gym locker so I couldn't get changed again."

"Yea, I am so sorry about that. Serena has a… _weird_ sense of humor," Blair tried to keep her laugh in at the memory. It was pretty funny when it happened."So, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Whatever you'd like to do Blair."

* * *

After two movies at the theater, paid by Louis, and dinner, Blair returned home. She had a good day – no, a _great_ day. It had been a long time since Blair had a fantastic day with someone other than Serena. She was exhausted. Blair threw herself down on her bed and yawned. She was beyond tired and ready for bed. "He's nice, isn't he?" Blair asked aloud, rubbing her stomach. "Louis has always been a great guy. I think Louis would be an amazing father to be honest. I'll make sure your future is perfect, I'll put only the best people in it, so don't worry. What about your name?" Blair suddenly sat up, "I haven't even thought about it! It has to be perfect, elegant, cute, classy, but also something fun. It'll be a flawless name. Why don't we call Serena?" Blair grabbed her cell phone and called her best friend.

"B! Hey, sorry I got manis and pedis with Poppy Lifton, you know her? From second period?" Serena answered on the second ring.

"It's fine," Blair laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over, I need some help deciding things."

"What type of things?"

"Baby things."

"Isn't that what you should be doing with Chuck?"

Blair groaned, "Kind of hard to do when he doesn't call me. Don't ruin my mood, come over. The doors unlocked." Blair hung up and continued to think about how things were going to change in a few months. She didn't have long to go now; in three weeks she would officially be 7 months pregnant. The thought scared and excited Blair at the same time. She was going to be a mother; she would have to put her life on hold to care for a baby. Blair wanted to vomit just thinking of it. She decided to pass the time she would straighten up her room for when Serena arrived. Her room was a mess lately, clothes and accessories all over the place. She blamed it on the pregnancy. By the time she was done she had a light sweat and a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Blair turned to see Chuck standing there. She bit the inside of her cheek and straightened her posture. "What're you doing here?"

"Serena sent me," he answered honestly.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously, because we all know you wouldn't come on your own free will."

"Maybe I did want to come see you," Chuck shrugged, and walked further into the bedroom. "I've never been in here," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around. "Not too shabby, Waldorf."

"What do you want Chuck?" she asked, putting a pile of books on her nightstand. "I have things I need to get done."

"So do them," he said and sat on her bed. She sighed and crossed the room to her closet, hanging up a loose shirt on the floor. " _The Joy of Pregnancy_ ," he mumbled, picking up one of the books that were on Blair's nightstand. She snatched it out of his hands and put it back where it was. "You read that crap? A book isn't going to tell you how to go through a pregnancy."

"You wouldn't know."

"So what were you gonna talk about with Serena? She said it should be between us."

"Why do you come when Serena tells you to, but you won't call or text me? You don't make any sense Chuck Bass."

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do. How am I supposed to know how to act in this situation Blair? Sorry I'm not experienced in this type of thing!"

"You're supposed to call me Chuck! Ask how I'm feeling, how your _child_ is," she yelled, putting her hand on her stomach. "You're supposed to stop by and surprise me, bring things for the baby."

"I'm not your boyfriend Blair, so don't be thinking I am."

"I never said you were! I just expect you to grow up! You can't act like a child forever Chuck, especially when you are having one of your own. You need to step up and get ready to become a father. _You_ were the one that put her here, _you_ were the once who convinced me to keep her, and _you_ will be the one who fathers her."

"I never said I wouldn't Blair," Chuck snapped, standing up. "Stop making me look like the bad guy here. _I_ wasn't the one who put her here, it was both of us, so don't pin this on me. You have no idea how bad you piss me off," he mumbled the last part, closing the distance between the two.

Blair stepped closer to him, barely an ounce between them now, "And you have no idea how mad you make me."

"Good."

"You infuriate me," Blair continued.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes growing dark.

"You leave me so confused and I have no idea how to deal with it, it drives me crazy."

"Does it now?"

"You make me livid."

"I'm glad," he countered.

"It leaves me fuming."

"How much?" he asked, his hand slowly touching hers and lacing their fingers together. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Too much to put into words," she replied, her voice shaky.

Chuck stared into her eyes, never breaking eye contact, "Does it drive you crazy when I do this?" he asked, his other hand coming up and resting on Blair's hip, slowly moving it back and forth. "Or what about this?" his face moved closer to hers, nudging her head to the side. Breathless, Blair turned her head to the right and his lips barely touched her neck. "Or how about this?" And Blair felt his lips brushing against hers, but only for a second before he pulled away completely.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"In a good way or bad?"

"I don't know," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

"Let me stay the night. No touching," he smirked, "I promise."

"Okay," Blair found herself saying.

* * *

There were two things Blair realized when she woke up. One – she really had to pee. And two – she was not alone. Her twin-sized bed was not big enough for two people, especially when Chuck liked to hog the bed. Blair drank in his appearance, this was the first time she woke up and he was still in bed with her. His hair was sticking up everywhere, versus his usual styled hair. His mouth was slightly parted and he was snoring lightly. Blair laughed at him and gently pulled the blanket, trying to get some from Chuck who was hogging it all. They had fallen asleep talking. Discussing everything, expect their current situation. Instead, the talked about their favorite things, what they liked to do, the old days in school. Everything except for the baby. Blair knew she should have brought it up, but she couldn't. Not when Chuck was being so open with her and laughing.

She was afraid to bring up the baby. Afraid of Chuck's reaction, what he would say, or what he would do. He obviously wanted some part in the child's life if he convinced her to keep it. Blair just didn't know how much of a part he wanted to be. She felt the bed dip and looked over to see him turn to his right, in Blair's direction. She yawned and reached on her nightstand for the book on top. _The Joy of Pregnancy._

"Your baby's hearing is fully developed and he or she changes position frequently and responds to stimuli, including sound, pain, and light," Blair read quietly to herself. She bit the nail on her thumb as she continued to read. She had bought the book a week ago and picked up on her week – almost week 27. Her doctor visits were frequent now and the pregnancy was really kicking in. She was getting bigger, and according to her doctor, the baby was getting bigger than most at this week. Chuck yawned from beside her and Blair looked down to see him staring at her. "Morning," she mumbled.

"I've been up for a few minutes," he replied, his voice full of sleep.

"Didn't notice, I was reading," Blair said, flipping the page to the next.

"I've noticed," Chuck yawned. "What time is it?"

Blair picked up her phone and looked at the clock, "Almost 10."

"Your stomach is huge," Chuck said, eyeing her stomach. Blair was propped up against her headboard in a sitting position, leaving her stomach eye level with Chuck. "Is it done growing?"

"No," Blair laughed. "I got two more months so it's gonna get bigger."

"Do you wanna get breakfast?" Chuck asked, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Blair agreed and stood up to cross the room to her closet. She picked out a light green sweater and pair of leggings. Chuck watched as she went into her bathroom to change. He looked around her room, it was rather small. A bed, dresser, desk, and nightstand were all she had in here. Where was the baby supposed to go? "Hey Blair?"

"Yeah?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Where's the baby supposed to go?" Chuck asked, grabbing his jeans from the floor and putting them on.

"I haven't thought about it," she answered, leaving the bathroom with a brush in her hand. She brushed through her hair while Chuck threw a shirt on over his head. "Maybe I'll get rid of the desk and put a crib there," she shrugged. "So, where we going, Bass?"

"I was thinking we could pick something up and go shopping," he replied, grabbing his car keys.

"For what?" she asked, putting on her boots.

"According to my father, I'm half responsible for buying things for the kid. Let's go." He grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder. Blair followed behind, seeing her mother still asleep in the living room, and went to Chuck's car. "We just have to make a stop at my house."

"For?"

"I gotta ask my dad for the money, show him I'm responsible," Chuck answered.

* * *

Blair stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room at the Bass house. Chuck ran upstairs by his father and Lily was in the kitchen making coffee. Serena was out with Eric for the day with their father, William, who was in town for the week. "How have you been feeling?" Lily asked, tightening the robe around her waist.

"Um, pretty good," Blair nodded. "Better, I guess."

"Any names in mind?" she asked, sipping from her coffee mug. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Blair lowered herself onto it as well, taking the spot next to Lily. "That was my favorite part about the pregnancy. Although, it did take forever for me to finally decide on the name Serena; I had _so_ many in mind."

Blair shook her head, "No, I haven't thought of any names yet. I guess I'm just waiting."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be perfect," Lily smiled and patted Blair's arm. "I have a meeting in an hour, so I'll see you soon Blair."

"It was good seeing you," Blair smiled and watched as Lily left the living room and up the stairs. She shifted on the couch and sighed, her feet were starting to hurt. She couldn't wait for all this to be over. She heard talking at the top of the stairs before feet were coming down it. She turned to see Chuck with Bart behind him.

"Blair," Bart greeted with a nod.

"Hi, Mr. Bass," Blair stood and walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's lovely to see you."

"So you and Charles are going out for what today?"

"I told you shopping," Chuck snapped.

"Well, I'd like to know what my money is being spent on. Bottles? Clothing? A crib perhaps?"

"I don't know, whatever we see, I guess," Chuck shrugged. "Let's go, Blair."

"Bye, Mr. Bass," Blair said and followed Chuck. Bart remained silent and watched the two leave through the front door. "Well that was awkward," Blair said once they were outside.

"He's always got a stick up his ass," Chuck mumbled. "Where the hell do we go shopping for that stuff?"

"I don't know," Blair said buckling her seat belt. "Serena mentioned a store on Fifth Avenue to me the other day, we can try there. This kids gotta stop kicking, it's driving me crazy."

"Maybe she'll be a soccer player."

"I was thinking more of a ballerina."

Chuck laughed, "This kid ain't doing dance. She's gonna be a sports kid. Like me."

"Have you seen yourself play basketball, Bass? No offence, but I don't think the Nets would ever let you on the team," Blair retorted.

"Come on Blair, it's the Knicks. And I'm not that bad."

"Oh please!" Blair laughed. "I saw you and Nate, you suck."

"I bet I could beat you any day at basketball."

"That's because I've never played basketball Chuck. And I'm sure I could still beat you with my eyes closed."

"Don't get cocky Waldorf."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

It was Monday, and Blair was once again forced to go to school. She couldn't wait for graduation, just a few months away and she'd be done in this place. She was walking down the hall in a tight t-shirt with her stomach on display. She refused to look anywhere except in front of her – she didn't want to see the looks people were giving her. Blair's only objective was to get through the day and go home. She had plans with Chuck today to assemble a bassinet they bought the other day. It wasn't large, or even one Blair liked, but it was cheap and would fit in her small room.

A crackling noise over took the intercom before the school's principle sounded, "Excuse the interruption, but will Blair Waldorf please report to the main office. Again, Blair Waldorf please report to the main office immediately. Thank you." She groaned and turned around, everyone was staring at her. A few people were laughing while others looked away when they were caught staring. She started in the direction of the office at a much faster speed, so much for trying to keep the attention off of her.

"Blair Waldorf, I was asked to come here," Blair told the school secretary.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Waldorf. Take a seat, Mrs. Queller will be out in a moment to see you," Ms. Payne said. Blair sat in the plastic chair and put her bag at her feet. She cringed at the wallpaper that took over the walls, it was so tacky. "Miss Waldorf?" Ms. Payne said, "Mrs. Queller had to run down to a classroom real quick, when she gets back she'll be right with you." Blair nodded and looked at the clock. First period started almost 5 minutes ago, who could have already gotten in trouble.

Blair sighed and leaned back closing her eyes. She felt a light thumb on her lower abdomen and smiled, the baby was moving a lot more lately. Blair placed her hand over the place she felt the kicking and rubbed lightly. She wondered what the baby would look like, whose face she'd have, whose personality she would grow up with.

"Now tell me, why would that be acceptable?" Mrs. Queller asked harshly as she walked into the main office. Walking in behind her was the one and only Chuck Bass. A small smirk played on his lips and he answered with a shrug. Mrs. Queller rolled her eyes and pointed to a chair, "Take a seat Mr. Bass, I'll be with you shortly." She turned and started whispering to Ms. Payne.

"What did you do know?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Apparently, it isn't _acceptable_ to have a cigarette during class," He said with a lift of his shoulder.

"Miss. Waldorf, my office," Mrs. Queller interrupted and led the way to her office. It was a small one, occupied by a large oak desk; two file cabinets and a side table. Blair took a seat on one side of the desk while Mrs. Queller took the one behind it. "So, as you know it is mandatory for a teen to have maternity leave after having a child. We need to discuss all of that, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Blair nodded.

"Good, so the school will be giving you 4 weeks off after the birth, but we expect you to stay up to date with all your school work, and when you return you should be at the same level as your peers. Another option however, is you could have your 4 weeks, then instead of returning, we offer home schooling, where your teachers would meet with you after school hours and teach the lessons required, then of course you graduate with your class."

"I think I'd like to return to school, Mrs. Queller, and continue school with my classmates."

"Very well, so I'm going to have to meet with your mother either in person or over the phone, discuss what we just did, and if she agrees, then you'll be on track to graduating with your class."

"Thank you Mrs. Queller," Blair smiled and stood up.

"Have a great day, Miss. Waldorf," the principle rose as well, shook Blair's hand, and walked out with her. "Mr. Bass, my office," she said with a much sterner voice. Blair held back her laugh and continued down the hall to her first period.

* * *

Blair went through the next seven periods with an uncomfortable pain. Her lower back was aching much more than usual, a pressure on her lower abdomen, and to top it all over, she felt she needed to vomit. She begged the hands on the clock to move faster, beads of sweat lining her forehead. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to just run home and hide under her covers. She was filled with relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As fast as she could, Blair grabbed all her things, not bothering to put them in her bag, and rushed out the door. She received looks from everyone who watched her run out like a mad-man, but she didn't care. Blair spotted her car in the parking lot and rushed over to it. Once inside, she threw her things in the back and turned the air on full blast. She was practically drenched in sweat and now had a pounding headache. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to breathe through it all, just try to relax herself enough to drive home. She jumped when a banging sounded on her left. Chuck stood on the other side of the car, waiting for her to roll the window down.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hello to you too, why do you look like that?" he asked, looking at her through the open window.

"Like what?" she asked, trying to swallow and calm herself.

"Like you're going to pass out. Should I get someone?"

"No, I'll see you later," she dismissed and grabbed her seatbelt to buckle it.

Chuck's hand clasped over hers and he shook his head, "You can't drive home like this, you'll pass out. Let's go, I'll give you a ride home." Reluctantly, Blair agreed and Chuck opened the door for her. Most of the cars that littered the parking lot were gone. The two walked to Chuck's car and he started the engine, putting the air on for Blair. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking over at her pale face.

"Pull over," she mumbled, "Quick." Chuck abruptly pulled to the side of the road, earning himself a few beeps from the car behind him. Blair opened the passenger door and threw up her lunch all over the sidewalk. "I don't feel good," she groaned, half-leaning her body out of the car. Chuck quickly got out and walked over to her side, he kneeled in front of her and urged her head up.

"You don't look good either. Should I take you to the doctor? Do you wanna go?" he asked unsure of what to do. She nodded and closed her eyes tight. "Alright," he said and helped her back into the car. "Just relax, we'll be there in a few minutes Blair."

* * *

"Alright, well I'm going to call in the hospital and let them know you'll be arriving soon, Blair," Dr. Sharp said taking off her plastic gloves. "You are starting to go into pre-mature labor, and that's something we absolutely don't want right now."

Blair felt a lump form in her throat. Pre-mature labor? She nodded; letting the doctors words register in her head. "Can you call Serena?" she asked Chuck, who was sitting in a chair as if he'd seen a ghost. He nodded without a word and silently left the room. Blair suddenly felt very cold, followed by a wave of heat. Her head pounded and it seemed impossible to get a single breath in or out. She stared at the tiles on the floor and tried to catch her breath, but it escaped her every time. She sat there, it felt like hours, before the doctor rushed back in. Blair felt herself getting dizzy, a tingling sensation going throughout her body, and reached for Juliet. She rushed to Blair's side and placed a hand on her back and one on her shoulder.

"Blair, listen to me, I need you to breathe. Slowly, come on," she urged. "In… and out," she coaxed. "You're having a panic attack, close your eyes and just focus on breathing."

Blair tried, but it was hopeless. Her chest felt like it was closing in on her and a loud coughing escaped her mouth. The door opened and Chuck walked in, panic set on his face when he saw her. "What's wrong?" Blair shook her head without responding, her breathing ragged.

"She'll be okay, just a panic attack," Dr. Sharp said, grabbing a paper bag from a draw and rushing back to Blair's side. "Listen Blair, if you don't you can hurt you and the baby. Now breathe into this, in and out."

"Blair," Chuck said bending his body to be eye level with her. "Breathe Blair." He took her hand and laced their fingers together, breathing slowly to show her. "Come on, slow." She closed her eyes and finally some of the tightness in her chest went away. "Good," he nodded, moving as close as possible to her. She nodded, and took big breaths in and out. Chuck placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, and put his on top of hers. She felt her lungs opening and welcoming the air that was begging to be let it. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes. Chuck stood in front of her, eyes wide with concern, and Dr. Sharp stood on her side holding the bag and staring at the two teenagers. "I called Serena," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Blair, are you sure you're okay now?" Dr. Sharp asked handing her a glass of water.

"Yeah, just all the news got to me," she said, taking the water and drinking it all down. "Thank you."

"Okay, well I called the hospital and there's a room there waiting for you. I assume you have a ride there?" she asked looking at Chuck and he nodded. "Great. I'll be calling later tonight to check on your progress. Until then, just take it easy and don't get too stressed out."

* * *

Blair sat in a gown with her mother, Serena, Chuck, and Lily surrounding her. She'd been sitting in the small bed for about two hours now with IVs and monitors all connected to her. The doctors had hooked her up to some medicine Blair couldn't remember to stop the labor. "You sure you don't need anything B? I don't mind running out and getting it," Serena offered.

"S, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Miss. Waldorf?" A doctor knocked and let himself in. "Good evening, I've came to see how you feel."

"I'm good," she nodded.

"Well that's great," he smiled. "I've spoken to your OBGYN and she's informed me on everything. Earlier in the day, those pains you were feeling? They were contractions, you're about 2 centimeters dilated already. This medicine," he said pointing to an IV bag, "Is to slow those down and stop them. 27 weeks is still too early to safely deliver the baby. As a safety precaution, you will be spending a few nights here at the hospital." The doctor continued on, directing most of it to Blair's mom. Blair zoned out, thinking of what had happened. She was sitting in a hospital, because of her _baby._ It baffled her how she could be having a baby.

"Blair? Are you alright?" Lily asked, noticing the blank look on Blair's face.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said monotone. "Raise a child? How am I going to do that without screwing up? She only has a corner in my room where her bed is, and I'm supposed to have her grow up there? Be responsible for her attending school? Having a future? I don't know if I can," she choked.

"Don't say that, Blair. You're just emotional," Serena said, sitting on the bed next to her best friend and grabbing her hand. "You _can_ do this. I'll be there helping, all of us will. Please don't give up, promise me B."

"Serena, you-"

"No," the blonde cut her off. "Say it."

"Okay," Blair sighed. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Writers block has been real my friends. I apologize for the long wait, hopefully it won't happen again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Blair had been in the hospital for about four days now and was bored out of her mind. She sat doing the same things, TV, magazines, going on social media, and sleep. Nurses came in almost every two hours to disturb whatever it was she was doing and she wanted to just go home. Serena had been updating her on schoolwork and bringing her the day's homework. Chuck had stopped by as well, just to check up on her before departing.

"Excuse me, Miss. Waldorf?" her nurse asked, interrupting her magazine reading time. "You have a visitor, but he isn't on the visiting list."

"Who is it?" Blair asked.

"A Mr. Bart Bass."

Blair was confused as to why Bart was here, but gave permission anyway for him to come in. "Hello Mr. Bass," Blair smiled, putting her magazine away and standing up to shake his hand.

"Hello Blair," he said, crossing his arms in front of him and Blair's arm fell back to her side. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," she nodded and sat down on the bed. He crossed the room and took the chair next to her bed.

"I think it's time we discuss things. Just us."

"Such as?" she inquired.

"I've been updated on your living arrangement, and where this child will be staying. Lily expressed her concern for the child's safety and well being after a conversation you had she told me. In the best interest of the child, I believe it would be best if she lives in the Bass household. Now I'm not saying as soon as she is born, of course she would need the first month or two with you, but after that, a nursery will be set up for her at our house. You of course are allowed to visit, however, there will be reasonable time limits. If it would please you, she can be in your care most of the day, then return for the evening and night. A nanny will be hired to do all the caring, leaving you and Charles with less work and responsibility," Bart finished.

Blair could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth. "I don't know why Lily would bring up a discussion I had with Serena, but I assure you my child will be fine and safe with me in my house, Mr. Bass. I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

"Blair, be reasonable. You want your child to be surrounded by a family, not a mom and drunk grandmother, just-"

"Get out," she snapped.

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly taken back.

"This is my child, not yours. Get out of my room."

"You don't know what you're in for," Bart said standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Goodbye Bart," she dismissed him and he walked out silently. Hardly a minute passed by before there was another knock on the door. "I will call security, Bart!" she yelled. She heard the door open and grabbed her pillow, ready to chuck it at the man.

"Wow! What's up with you today?"

"Louis?" Blair asked with a smile, dropping the pillow. "What're you doing here?"

"Well Serena couldn't make it with schoolwork, so I volunteered," Louis shrugged with a smile. "You're looking good, feel better?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"A thousand times better. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, here's your work," he handed it to her. "Oh, I stopped by your mothers yesterday with my mom, and she mentioned something about your father?"

"What'd she say?" Eleanor never mentioned Harold to Blair.

"Something about him coming back I think. I didn't hear much," Louis explained.

"Hey, thank you so much for stopping by, but do you mind if I have some time alone to call my mom? Maybe when I get out we can go out and do something," she offered.

"Yea, of course. Call me if you need anything else," he said and leaned down to hug her goodbye. Blair nodded and watched him leave the room and disappear down the hall. What was going on with her father? She reached for her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, Blair, I was just about to come see you."

"Why didn't you tell me daddy was back in town?"

"Well I – That's what I was coming to talk about, among other things. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

* * *

"You want me to move in with daddy and Roman?" Blair asked.

"Just think it over Blair," Harold spoke up. "A bigger house, and the baby would get her own room."

"Yeah, hours away."

"And what's so bad about that?" Eleanor asked.

"I just don't like the idea of being hours away from friends and family."

"This better not be about Chuck-"

"And what if it is, mother?" Blair interrupted. "It is her father after all."

"All the more reason to go! As her father he would know that's what's best for you and the infant," Eleanor reasoned. "Your father and Roman are more than happy to take you in."

"You just don't want me at your house with a baby, don't you? Can't have a drink whenever you want-"

"Blair," her mother warned.

"You would actually have to do the _right_ thing for once. And you just don't want to put the bottle down, do you?"

"Enough!" she snapped.

"Please Blair, just think about it. If it's what you want, then Roman and I are happy to help," Harold tried to soften the moment. "You're welcome anytime you want."

"I would love to, more than anything would I love to just move out of here. But I have to think about what's best for _my_ child. No I don't want to continue living at home with mom, but I can't leave. My baby needs her family more than I do, and I will not take her away from them. Chuck, Serena, even Lily and Bart, are her family and I can't just rip her from them. She deserves to have them and I wont be the reason she doesn't."

"I think that's the most responsible decision you could make," Harold grinned and Blair was suddenly so grateful to have such an understanding father. For the next hour of so, Harold and Blair just talked. They talked about everything. Blair held such a grudge against her father, but she could finally see why he made the decisions he had. It was best for him to leave, just as he thought it would be for Blair. Eleanor had left, but Blair could care less. She was fine with just Harold here for the time being. "Hey Blair?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Are you – are you sure you're ready for this? So young?"

"No, but it's what I want," she answered truthfully. "Besides, you and mom did it."

"And look how well we did as parents," he said sarcastically. "I regret everyday for not being there and the way I raised you. I was never a good father, and I'm sorry for that."

* * *

 _Chuck's POV_

He sat in the parking lot in his car. He couldn't bring himself to get out of the parked car and up to the main entrance. He was scared. Scared of walking into that hospital, seeing Blair on the bed, and knowing it was all his fault she was lying there. If he had just been careful, taken one more step that night, everything would have been fine. Just one screw up now costed him everything, he was now going to be a father – something he promised himself he would _never_ be. From his spot in the car, he could see Blair's father exiting the hospital and taking off in the opposite direction. Chuck got out of the car and crossed the parking lot, walking straight to the elevator and pressing the button he knew Blair would be on.

The sliding doors opened and Chuck stepped out. The young nurse at the station smiled in hello, but he ignored it and slowly walked down the hall. 203 was her room. Her door was partly open, only half of her room visible. Slowly, he pushed it open and saw her lying there, eyes closed, hands on stomach, and she was speaking lowly. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he knew she was speaking to the baby. It was weird watching her, watching her speak to his baby. She seemed so calm, like it was the most normal thing to do at 17 years old. Here she was, making it all seem like everything was going to be okay, where as Chuck wanted to run. Run as far away as possible and never come back.

Deciding not to be a creep at watch from the door anymore, he cleared his throat, "Blair?"

"Oh, hi," she said, cheeks turning red. "You just get here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, deciding to save her from her embarrassment of being caught. "How you feel?"

"I can't wait to get out of this prison," she rolled her eyes. "Is it bad I'd rather be in school than sitting here?"

Chuck laughed and sat down, "That bored huh? But what'd the nurse say, another day or two?"

"Could possibly be leaving tomorrow," she answered. "Fingers crossed. So, what're you doing here?"

"Serena brought up a very good point last night, so I figured it should be something we discuss."

Blair furrowed her brow, "And this point is?"

"Baby names," he said and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do we have to discuss it now?" she asked.

"Blair, you're what, 7 months? Don't you think it's time? We can't go around with a kid that has no name. Although, Baby Bass does have a ring to it."

"Bass?" Blair said sitting up straighter. "You mean Waldorf. Baby Waldorf."

"No," he shook his head. "I think I meant it when I said Baby Bass."

"Chuck," Blair laughed. "Wouldn't it be in the best interest of the baby to have _my_ last name? I mean right now you're sticking around, yes. But what happens in 5 years when we have careers, you may not be around her as much. Then she would be wondering where you are. It would make more sense for her to my mine."

"And tell me Blair, why would I just up and leave my kid?"

Blair sighed, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant it as if you got a great job opportunity, or I did and I had to go to a new state for work. What if you didn't follow?"

"That's a bunch of shit Blair. Listen, you don't wanna discuss names right now? Fine." He stood up and walked across the room to the open door. He heard her call his name once more, but he didn't stop to see what she wanted. He kept walking, all the way to the elevator, then his car, and finally to his house. It had to have been his father. He must've been the one putting this doubt into Blair's head.

* * *

 **Leave some baby name suggestions! Xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapters short, sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 19

 _29 Weeks Pregnant_

Blair sat in a wheelchair, waiting for her ride to pull up. She was released from the hospital and waiting to go home. Bart insisted on having his limousine pick her up and escort her back to the Bart household. She couldn't argue, it was better than staying at her house. Her nurse stood beside her, a bag of Blair's belongings in each hand.

"That must be him," Blair said, seeing the limo pulling into the parking lot. Despite the nurse's comments to stay seated until the limo was in front of them, Blair stood up and took her bags into her hands. "Thank you," she said and walked towards the limo. The back door opened and out popped Chuck.

"Surprise," he smirked. He got out and stepped aside to let Blair in. He took both her bags and went towards the trunk.

"I just want to sleep in a nice comfy bed. I could not stand that hospital bed," Blair said.

"Lucky for you, my bed is _very_ comfy. But you remember, don't you?"

"Ha-ha," Blair mocked without any amusement. "Too bad Serena's is better."

"Too bed Serena has a house guest over."

"Nate?" she asked.

"Humphrey," he scoffed. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Tell me about it," Blair rolled her eyes.

The ride remained some-what quiet. Blair tried her hardest to keep her eyes out the window and not on Chuck's new haircut, which looked amazing on him by the way. She kept feeling the little _thump_ in her lower abdomen every time they went over a bump in the road. She put her hand over it, she liked feeling the baby. Sometimes she would even tap back, just to let her know that she was here. It seemed every time she did it, the baby would kick back harder, like a little game.

"We're here," Chuck said when he noticed Blair wasn't paying attention. She removed her hand from her stomach and with Chuck's help, she exited the limo. Chuck grabbed her bags and followed her up the stairs and inside the house. Erik sat in the living room playing video games, the chef was preparing lunch in the kitchen, and Lily and Bart sat at the table talking. Chuck and Blair seemed to get in unnoticed and went straight up to Chuck's room. "You can sleep if you want," he offered.

Blair laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face but sat on the corner of his bed anyway. She pulled her shoes off and rubbed her feet, she hated how swollen they looked these days. Overall she just felt fat, her stomach, feet, legs, everywhere. She sighed and pulled back the comforter to climb under it. Chuck got in next to her and she eyed him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's my bed."

"And I can almost guarantee that you're not tired."

"I don't know, that car ride home really tired me out," he smiled and Blair laughed.

"Fine, but hands to yourself," she said and faced the opposite way.

"Never," he growled playfully and wrapped his hand around her hip and pulled her closer to him. Her back was pressed tightly to his front, and he draped his arm over her side. "For a while I was thinking about the name Elizabeth," he confessed. "After my mother. She wasn't always a bad mom, you know. She was actually the best, when I was younger. She was always there, we always were together. But it's my father that drove her away. I understand why she left, but if it didn't bother me so fucking much. Who leaves their son with a man like him? At such a young age? Then to find out she left with your uncle? I hated her, for a while. But I got over it when I realized that hate towards her wasn't going to make me feel any better. There were times I wished I would wake up the next morning and she would be back. When you said it was a girl, Elizabeth was my first thought. But she doesn't deserve to have my daughter named after her."

Blair was shocked at his openness. Chuck never really opened up to her, there were times where he would tell her little things, but never like this. It warmed her heart to see this side of Chuck. He wasn't always a dick; deep down he was capable of feeling.

"I've been thinking too, but nothing really caught my attention. A, uh, a nurse at the hospital brought me a baby book, there were names in it," she said. "I didn't decide on any in there."

"What if we can't do it?"

Blair turned over so she was face to face with Chuck. "Don't say that."

"But what if we can't?" Blair could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"We can. If I think I can do it, then you can do."

"What if," his voice broke off. "What if I don't want to?"

"Chuck," Blair said with a shaky voice. "Why are you saying that?" her eyes burned with tears.

"Don't cry-"

Blair sat up, "I'm just gonna go and-"

"Stop," he grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving any further. "I don't mean it, I take it back. Please, just, please don't leave."

Going against everything in her telling her to get up and leave, Blair lay back down beside Chuck. He looked scared, more scared than she felt. "Okay," she said softly.

* * *

There were two things Blair noticed when she woke up. One; she felt much more rested. Two; the light touch at her stomach was comforting. Chuck must've been awake. He was running his fingers back and forth across her lower stomach, stopping at certain times to rub that spot. She smiled and didn't move, she didn't want him to stop. She wondered why he only did these things when he thought she wasn't paying attention. "But I can't promise that I won't be annoying," he whispered and Blair could hear the smile in his voice. He had been talking to the baby? She hadn't ever heard him do that before. "But I do promise I'll try. I'll most likely fuck up a lot, but I'm going to try."

Blair laughed, "Nice language to use around a baby."

"Look who decided to wake up? You're a bed hog."

"No, that'd be you," she yawned and turned to face him. "So what have you two been talking about?" she smiled.

"None of your business, Waldorf," he smiled back. She loved playful Chuck. "But my dad has been up here twice. I ignored his knocking and he went away, but he's…"

"Rude? Annoying?"

" _Persistent._ We should probably go down there soon," he said.

"No," she pouted. "I'd much rather stay up here."

"I can think of a few things to do," he smirked and lifted up the blanket, hovering over Blair. He rested above her body and brought his face to hers. Their lips met and she breathed out in relief. His hand caressed her cheek while the other roamed up and down her side. She loved his touch.

"Charles!" A knock at the door accompanied Bart's voice.

"Fuck," Chuck mumbled against Blair's mouth and she laughed. " _That_ is a cockblock."

"No, he's _persistent_ ," she teased, using the term Chuck had used.

"I take it back, he's a cockblock."

The two walked out and down to the living room where Bart and Lily sat. Someone Blair had never met before sat beside them, a bag and multiple books with her. Blair sat on the couch across from them while Chuck kept his distance and stood off to the side. "I see you're feeling better, that's good," Bart said. "Lily has gone out of her way and hired an interior designer for the nursery. Ultimately, all of it is up to you two, and this is Brenda. We would appreciate it if you would sit with her and discuss what you are looking for to make the nursery."

"What room are we using?" Chuck asked.

"Eric has offered to move down onto this floor at take the larger room down the hall. His room will be turned into the nursery, it's convenient since it's next to yours Charles," Lily smiled. "Brenda, they're all yours," with another smile, Lily stood up, and Bart followed. Blair and Chuck were left alone with Brenda, and he joined Blair on the couch.

"I hear it's a girl. Congratulations," Brenda smiled. "I have many ideas, what are your ideas on a gender neutral room? Or do you like pinks and purples? We could always lean towards a theme; animals, Disney, princess."

"I don't care," Chuck shrugged. "It's up to you Blair."

"No theme. Maybe pinks?"

"Pinks are good," Brenda nodded. "Mix that in with whites and grays, it'll look fabulous."

"You're the expert," Chuck mumbled and leaned back. "Do your magic."


	20. Chapter 20

**Shorter chapter, but big things await :) Didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

 _32 Weeks Pregnant_

"I hate this room," Blair said, eyeing the gray wallpaper. Her visits to the OBGYN were becoming more frequent and she felt as if this baby were about to fall out. Never in her life had she felt this tired, annoyed, bloated, hungry, and sick all at one time.

"Miss. Waldorf, great to see you," Dr. Sharp said while washing her hands at the sink. "Last time I saw you, you were having a lot of discomfort, correct?"

"Yes," Blair said laying back on the chair. "In my lower stomach, and sharp pains in my back." Dr. Sharp felt around, touching here and there, measured her stomach, and finally applied the cold gel.

"How's Chuck been, haven't seen him in here for a while."

"He's okay," Blair shrugged. "We're both doing okay with all of this."

"That's good. And there she is," she clicked a button on the machine and the screen froze on the baby's face. She zoomed in and Blair got a closer look at her closed eyes, pouting lips, and small nose. "She's big, I can tell you that. It's looking like about 8 and a half pounds, definitely a C-Section baby. How have your sugar levels been?"

"Pretty normal, no drastic change in them. I've had to cut certain foods out of my diet, but nothing too bad."

"Good, good," Dr. Sharp smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of here."

 _One Week Later_

"Smile B!" Serena shouted, a camera in her hands and pointed at Blair. Serena had surprised Blair with a mini baby shower, since she insisted she did not want a big party. Serena was in attendance, along with Lily, Eleanor, most of Blair's friends from school, and the few family members Blair had. Blair smiled and held up the gift in her hands for the picture. Blair was set on no party, but was now grateful for Serena going against her and planning one anyway. She hadn't realized how much she was actually going to need, and the amount of diapers she had received today made her head spin. Did a baby really need _that_ many? Chuck sat off in the corner of the living room, not engaging with anyone except the scotch in his hand. They were already an hour and a half into the party and he couldn't wait for the next hour to pass so everyone would leave his house.

"Charles! You aren't in a single picture, come on," Lily called for him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something as he abandoned his chair and left the scotch behind. He joined Blair on the couch and both immediately felt awkward. Everyone sat around them smiling, waiting for their picture to be taken.

"Smile, you grouch," Serena said, as she got ready to snap a picture.

"Smile, and it'll be over quicker," Blair whispered to him and he smiled – not a fake one, but a real one. His hand slipped behind her and wrapped around her back as the click on the camera went off. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Blair, darling, Aunt Melina is here," Eleanor said, approaching Blair.

"Sorry I'm late dear," Blair's aunt, her father's sister, said as she came to Blair's side. "You know how hard it is to get out of work and come to the city. You look fabulous," she added with a kiss.

"Chuck, this is my Aunt Melina," Blair introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he smirked and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back. "Chuck Bass."

"Game time!" Serena shouted from somewhere in the house, and Blair laughed when she heard Chuck groan. The blonde approached with two rolls of string and scissors. "Everyone will cut a piece of string guessing how big Blair's stomach is. Come on, everyone gather around and get your string!"

"She needs to nap, she has the energy of a five year old high on sugar," Chuck said as he stood up off the couch. He held out his hand for Blair and helped her to her feet. The two walked towards the kitchen, out of earshot of everyone else. "You didn't tell me you had a babe of an aunt."

"Jerk," Blair snapped and slapped his chest.

"I'm joking," he laughed. "Sort of," he added with a smirk and shrug.

Blair fought back her smile, "She's a total bitch. Why her and my mother got along, I'll never know. My dad was smart and ignored her at parties. No doubt in my mind that she's over there talking about how _irresponsible_ I am," Blair mimicked the older woman. "I just want this thing to be over, think Serena will let us cut some of the games out of her plans?"

"Why not just run away? Let's go, anywhere. Peru, Rome, Germany," he joked.

"I wish," Blair smiled. "Imagine? Not having to deal with anything, leaving all this behind?" Chuck's eyes dropped down to Blair's stomach at this and she instantly regretted her statement. "I bet that's what you wish, huh?"

"Blair-"

"Chuck, I get you don't want a baby, okay? Trust me, I understand. But it's too late, we can't go back to that night and put a condom on. We can't go back to the clinic and take the pill. I'm sorry I royally fucked up your life, but we just have to deal with it."

"Blair, listen-"

"No, you listen Chuck," her face felt hot, and she was surprised with herself for saying her thoughts out loud for once. "We just need to stop regretting everything and try to make it work. We don't have a choice."

"Dammit Blair, will you listen to me?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. "Just let me fucking talk, alright?" he dropped her hand when he noticed the force he used and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't think that, that I could leave this all behind. I don't regret that night, think whatever you want, but I don't. Obviously I did at first, but things changed. I'm in this with you Blair, I promise."

Her mouth was too dry for her to answer. She hadn't been expecting that from Chuck, the one who a few months ago had told her 'Chuck Bass doesn't do kids.' "Gotta get back to the party," she said and turned around. Her hand gripped the table closest to her and her other hand flew to her stomach, "Chuck," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to her side and bending down. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," she cried out, "Mom!" she screamed. All the partygoers quieted and turned in her direction. Eleanor, followed by Lily and Serena, ran over to Blair. "Something's wrong," Blair said, tears streaming down her face.

"Alright, it's okay, Blair. Deep breaths, in and out," Lily told her. "Eleanor, I think it may be time," she said quietly to the other woman.

"No, no, no," Blair mumbled and shook her head. "I'm not 40 weeks, I can't," she screwed her eyes shut and tried breathing through the sharp pain in her abdomen. "I wanna lay down, just let me go to the bedroom!"

"Blair!" Eleanor shouted, "You cannot move."

"Mom!"

"B," Serena cut her off. "You need to calm down, your mom is right, I think you should just wait here for a few minutes. I'm gonna escort everyone out, okay?" She tucked the loose strand of hair hanging by Blair's face behind her ear and walked back into the living room. From the kitchen she could hear Serena thanking everyone for coming and Lily and Eleanor mumbling off in the distance. It was just her and Chuck. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, his face white as a ghost. He gave her hand a small squeeze and she became aware that at some point their hands interlocked.

"I'm scared," she told her, trying with everything in her to not cry.

"Me too," he admitted, his voice rough.

"Alright Blair, Dr. Sharp said to bring you to the hospital, do you think you can walk to the car?" Eleanor asked, coming back in with a phone in her hand. Blair nodded, and with Chuck and Lily's help, stood up to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly walked to the front door with her.

* * *

Blair was dressed in a blue and white gown and seated in an uncomfortable, itchy hospital bed. The room was full of nurses setting up and running around; Chuck, Serena, their mothers, and even Bart, were in the room as well. Eleanor was helping the nurse with some paperwork regarding Blair. "We're going to go, we'll be back son," Bart said to Chuck. Chuck nodded and Lily and Bart exited the room.

"Talk about a party, huh?" Serena smiled and sat down across from them. "I mean, what are the odds you go into labor the day of your baby shower?" she laughed.

"Glad this is all so amusing to you S, since you're not the one with a _person_ trying to come out of a place they should not," Blair snapped.

"Oh please," Serena rolled her eyes. "You're having a C-Section, you'll be all drugged up and happy," the blonde bounced to her feet with a smile, "Want anything from the food court?"

"Yes," Chuck answered. "Preferably someone less blonde, less perky, and less you."

"Oh, you're so funny, Chuck. I'll be sure they poison your water." Blair laughed as her best friend walked out of the room with her purse.

"Miss. Waldorf, I'm going to take your vitals, alright? I've been informed of your gestational diabetes," the nurse said as she strapped a cuff around Blair's upper arm. "You ready for this baby?"

* * *

 **Baby names, go!**


End file.
